<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Battle of the Labyrinth by AbigailMeghan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067022">The Battle of the Labyrinth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailMeghan/pseuds/AbigailMeghan'>AbigailMeghan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Storybook Island [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apollo Cabin - Freeform, Book 4: The Battle of the Labyrinth (Percy Jackson), Brother-Sister Relationships, But it's Close, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Child of Apollo (Percy Jackson), Cousins, Dimension Travel, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Fandom Allusions &amp; Cliches &amp; References, My First Work in This Fandom, NOT in an inappropriate way, Not Canon Compliant, Portals, Sister-Sister Relationship, Storybook Island, The Labyrinth is Conscious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailMeghan/pseuds/AbigailMeghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby and Meghan enter the world of Percy Jackson, become demigods, and end up in the labyrinth. That's not all as fun as it sounds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Storybook Island [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Battle of the Labyrinth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Abby's POV</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You were just with Uncle Charlie," my mom said, "Why do you want to go again?"</p>
<p>"Because it'll be fun. Please?" </p>
<p>She sighed. "You're getting too old for Storybook Island. You know that, right? It's weird." </p>
<p>I groaned. I'd been begging my mom to let me go spend the night at Uncle Charlie's for a week now, and she still hadn't said yes. Meghan and I were anxious to get back to the portal ever since our trip into the Harry Potter books. </p>
<p>"I'll mow the yard!" I volunteered.</p>
<p>"Fine. But only one night, got it?" </p>
<p>"Got it!" </p>
<p>I dashed out of the kitchen, through the foyer, and up the stairs to my room. T-Shirts, socks, pants, and pajamas flew into my backpack as I tossed them in one by one. Soon, my bag was packed and I was in the car on the way to the dock for Storybook Island. </p>
<p>Meghan and I had texted earlier. She was ecstatic that my mom finally gave in, so we were both meeting with high hopes for another adventure. After all, South Dakota didn't offer much in the way of fun. </p>
<p>We arrived first, so my mom dropped me off and left. Meghan ran a tad bit late due to the rushed plans but showed up pretty quickly. </p>
<p>"Hey! Ready to go?" </p>
<p>"You bet." I pulled out my Princess Pass and used it to get onto the ferry and across the water. Using our passes, we skipped ahead of the security line and got some ice cream on our way to ride some rides like the Wolf, Dragon's Breath, and Mother Goose's Boat Ride. Don't judge. </p>
<p>By the time that the sun was setting, we'd stuffed our stomachs with funnel cake and were ready to head toward the castle. The security guard let us into the elevator that we rode up to Uncle Charlie's suite. </p>
<p>He was delighted that we had come back and we watched the Friday Fireworks show from his balcony before turning in for the night. I set an alarm on my phone to wake me up at 2 am so that Meghan and I could sneak out and fell asleep. If there was one thing I was good at, it was sleeping. </p>
<p>The sound of Maroon 5 rang out at 2 am sharp, waking me up. I wiped some drool from the side of my mouth and turned it off. Waking up so wasn't worth it. </p>
<p>I rolled out of bed unceremoniously and changed into some cute but easy to move in clothes before heading over to Meghan's room. She was buried under like 17 blankets that I pulled off of her. </p>
<p>"Rise and shine."</p>
<p>She groaned. </p>
<p>"Come on, portal time!" </p>
<p>That got her up. She changed, too, and we made our way out of the castle. It was dark in the park, but we knew our way around perfectly and soon passed Merlin's Magic- a wand shop for kids- to get to the sword wedged in the stone. </p>
<p>I bent down and slid my hand along the back bottom of the stone until I found the tiny switch under a ledge and flipped it. Meghan twisted the sword. It clicked and the stone sunk into the entrance. Like last time, the stairs slipped into their slots on the walls so that we could climb down them. </p>
<p>She went first and I slipped in after just before the rock returned to its original position. The walk down felt like it took forever. Maybe that was just because we were going down a tight spiral staircase with no handrail. </p>
<p>We reached the base and crossed the streams to reach the chests. </p>
<p>"What story do you want this time?" I asked. </p>
<p>"You promised we could do Carry On." </p>
<p>I winced. "Oh yeah. I may or may not have still not read it." </p>
<p>"Abby!" </p>
<p>"I know, I know. So how do you feel about another Harry Potter book?" </p>
<p>"No. Just to rain on your parade." </p>
<p>I sighed, rifling through the trunks. "I know!" </p>
<p>"What?" </p>
<p>"The Battle of the Labyrinth by Rick Riordan!" </p>
<p>"No. Hell no. Living through that is, like, impossible. We have no idea what we're doing and we'll get eaten by a monster. Let's do something chill. Something like..." she rummaged in the chest for another book and held one up. "The Fault in Our Stars." </p>
<p>"You haven't even read that book. Besides, it's not exciting. It's exactly the same world that we're in right now."</p>
<p>"But we'll get killed if we do a Percy Jackson book." </p>
<p>I scoffed. "No, we won't."</p>
<p>"Yes, we will!"</p>
<p>"No, we won't!" </p>
<p>"Yes, we will!" </p>
<p>"I'm putting it in the tree hole." </p>
<p>Her eyes widened. "Don't you dare." </p>
<p>Could I outrun Meghan? That's a good question. She did sprints for the track team at school. But I was a pretty fast runner for the first, say, 40 feet, too. </p>
<p>I dashed over to the portal, careful not to fall in the streams. Meghan was in hot pursuit until I shoved the book in the hole and the portal flickered to life. </p>
<p>"Boom! I got here first. That means we're doing Battle of the Labyrinth." </p>
<p>"Abby, I swear to god, if you get in that portal..." </p>
<p>I smiled mischievously, saying, "Bye," and jumping through. </p>
<p>I was about 60% sure Meghan would follow me through and she did after taking her sweet time. We landed in Manhattan. More specifically, I landed easily in an alleyway beside an apartment complex and Meghan fell into a puddle next to me.</p>
<p>"Welcome to the Riordanverse," I grinned. </p>
<p>"I hate you." </p>
<p>"Hate you, too. Come on, let's go find Camp Half-Blood. It's probably not safe here." </p>
<p>"It's a Percy Jackson book. It's not safe anywhere. Especially in The Battle of the Labyrinth because there is an entrance to the maze in the forest." </p>
<p>"You suck." </p>
<p>She rolled her eyes. I knew it took everything in her not to say, 'No, you suck,' and found great enjoyment in watching her hold it in. </p>
<p>"What are we even supposed to do? Hail a taxi?" she pondered. </p>
<p>"I mean, we can't drive, and it's a long way, so, yeah." I led the way out of the alley and waved my arms around. I'd never hailed a taxi before and I think it showed. </p>
<p>Eventually, though, one pulled up. The man frowned at Meghan. "No wet people in my car." </p>
<p>"I'll pay extra." </p>
<p>He raised a brow. "Get in." </p>
<p>Now, normally, I'd never get in a car with a stranger. But this circumstance made it okay. I think. </p>
<p>"Where to?" </p>
<p>"Long Island Sound." </p>
<p>"Where on Long Island." </p>
<p>That, too, was an excellent question. "Um... there's this strawberry farm..." </p>
<p>"Oh, that one place? Yeah, their strawberries are amazing. I know where that is." </p>
<p>Thank god. All I have to say about the car ride was that it was the most awkward car ride ever. I asked him about his day. He asked why Meghan had gutter water on her. It was an experience. </p>
<p>When the car rolled to a stop, I paid him extra for Meghan's stench and we got out. There was a cute little sign outside the 'strawberry farm' that read Brunner's Strawberries. <br/>All we saw were fields and a cute farmhouse on the other side of the hill. </p>
<p>A large pine tree- Thalia's tree- stood nearby, marking the border of the camp. </p>
<p>"Moment of truth," Meghan said, "This will all be pretty useless if the magical portal didn't make us demigods."</p>
<p>We took a deep breath and walked over the invisible line. Our vision swam and suddenly we could see all of the camp. I was breathless as I surveyed the lake in the distance, cabins, training grounds, and the forest. It was perfect. </p>
<p>"What do we do now?" Meghan asked. </p>
<p>I shrugged but a kid jogged up to us, looking confused. She had flowing brown hair and striking blue eyes that looked over Meghan and I. "Uh, hi. Who are you guys?" </p>
<p>"I'm Meghan Pickard," my cousin said. </p>
<p>"Abby. Pickard." I stated awkwardly. </p>
<p>She nodded. "You guys must be demigods if you got in. Well, I'm Silena Beauregard. Come on, Chiron will explain." </p>
<p>Technically, we understood just fine, but we followed her down the hill and past kids in orange t-shirts talking or sparring. It was awesome, to say the least. </p>
<p>We followed Silena up to the porch of the Big House. There sat Chiron in all of his half-horse glory and Dionysus in cargo shorts. They both looked up from a card game as we stepped up onto the porch and waved awkwardly. </p>
<p>"This is Abby and that's Meghan," Silena told them. "They came across the border on their own so I think they're half-bloods." </p>
<p>It didn't take as long as I thought it would for Chiron to explain everything to us. He was just finishing when he stopped and looked right above our heads and said, <br/>"Congratulations." </p>
<p>I looked up. Above Meghan and I's heads were glowing golden lyres, spinning as it was announced who our godly parent was. That was quick. </p>
<p>"Daughters of Apollo," Chiron concluded.</p>
<p>"So does that make us sisters or cousins?"</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" </p>
<p>"Well, we're cousins already, so..."</p>
<p>Since Meghan and I were cousins on our mortal side of the family (presumably in this story), I wasn't sure which of our mothers cheated with her sister's boyfriend. Meghan looked over at me and I had a feeling that she was thinking the same thing. I think it's her mom. Aunt Lucy is less disciplined than mine. </p>
<p>Chiron looked over at Mr. D who was laughing so hard he spit out Diet Coke. Realizing it was up to him to answer the awkward question, he grimaced, "Uh, both, I believe." </p>
<p>"Let's not think about that," I said. "So this is pretty cool but also confusing." </p>
<p>"I know. Silena, go fetch Lee Fletcher," Chiron commanded. She did as told, running off to find our cabin leader and returning not long after. </p>
<p>Lee had a sunny smile when he saw Meghan and I. He waved enthusiastically and said, "New blood! Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. Ready for the tour?" </p>
<p>"This is moving really fast," I whispered to Meghan, who nodded. </p>
<p>The tour of the camp was cool, but the best part was receiving a bunch of clothes and necessities like toothbrushes. I was pretty worried since we hadn't packed. </p>
<p>Lee showed us our cabin which looked totally normal until the sun hit it at a perfect angle and it shone blindingly bright, even for kids of Apollo. </p>
<p>Inside of our cabin were three bunk beds on each of the sides walls. In the center were cots, small tables with drawers beneath and medical tools on top of them. There was a bookshelf on the back wall with mythology and medical books on it. Rough cedar beams ribbed the ceiling and the walls were white with little to no decoration aside from some flower pots with either big yellow blossoms or hyacinths. </p>
<p>Lee pointed to the last two bunk beds on the left. "Those are yours. If you need anything, let me know." Lee left, leaving us alone in the cabin since our siblings were training.</p>
<p>The bunk furthest from the door looked used on the bottom bunk since there were messy sheets. On the top bunk beside the furthest one was a messy bed, too. But the other two levels had a mattress without sheets. </p>
<p>I ran to the bed furthest from the door and clamored up the ladder, yelling "I CALL TOP BUNK!" </p>
<p>Meghan rolled her eyes and went to the middle one. Under the bunks were four drawers. Two of them had labels that said, 'Michael Yew'.  The other two had stickers but no names. She wrote in her name to claim them and opened one. </p>
<p>"Whoa. These must be magic drawers," Meghan commented, looking inside. They were way bigger inside than on the outside, enough room for everything she owned. </p>
<p>She set her stuff on a cot and pulled out a sheet set from the drawer. "Found the blankets." </p>
<p>I peeked over the top bunk. "Cool!" </p>
<p>"Come down! You have to get all settled in." </p>
<p>She had a point. I climbed down and borrowed Meghan's Sharpie to write in my name on the two unlabeled drawers. </p>
<p>"Who's your bunkmate?" </p>
<p>I looked over at the other stickers and gasped. "Will Solace! He's one of my favorite characters!" </p>
<p>"Well, now he's your brother. Please tell me you didn't have a crush on him." </p>
<p>"No way. Solangelo for life." </p>
<p>"Thank the gods." </p>
<p>She finished assembling her bed and started unpacking while I struggled to put the fitted sheet over the last corner of my bed. It was much harder to make a bed on a top bunk. </p>
<p>"Need help?" she smirked. </p>
<p>"Shut up." </p>
<p>Meghan laughed and helped me make my bed the rest of the way. Then it was unpacking time. I pulled out my things and arranged them neatly before changing into ripped jean- shorts and a camp t-shirt. </p>
<p>Meghan looked good in hers but I could not pull off orange. </p>
<p>The door to our cabin opened and a crowd of kids came in, laughing and talking. They spotted Meghan and me and went over. </p>
<p>"You guys must be Abby and Meghan," said a girl, "My name is Kayla Knowles." </p>
<p>"I'm Austin Lake," said a boy. </p>
<p>"Victoria!" One said, waving. </p>
<p>"Michael Yew." </p>
<p>"Will Solace." </p>
<p>I waved awkwardly. "I'm Abby Pickard. That's Meghan Pickard." </p>
<p>Victoria gasped. "Oh, that's so cool! You guys are, like, full siblings on both sides! The rest of us are just half-siblings. But we love each other just as much as any full-blooded family!"</p>
<p>"Actually, we're cousins," Meghan told her. "Although I guess we're half-sisters, now, too." </p>
<p>Michael nodded uncomfortably. "That's nice. So, you're going to have the bottom bunk?"</p>
<p>Meghan nodded. </p>
<p>"Which bed did you take, Abby?" Michael asked. </p>
<p>I pointed it out and Will high-fived me, cheering, "Bunk buddies!" </p>
<p>The rest of the evening was spent getting to know everyone better. They were all really open people, which I guess made sense since we were siblings. It felt like I could talk to them easily about whatever was on my mind. </p>
<p>After dinner, Kayla taught Meghan and I a bunch about first aid, saying that we were quick learners. Also, according to Lee, I was great at tourniquets. Just putting that out there. </p>
<p>That night, before bed, I used a new pocket knife to carve my initials into the bedpost to mark it as my own. The bed was comfortable, and soon I was sleeping, ending my first day at Camp Half-Blood</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>I shut one eye, focusing on the target before releasing the bowstring. My arrow whizzed toward the target and hit on one of the inner rings. </p>
<p>"Nice!" Kayla encouraged. "You're a natural." </p>
<p>"Actually, I already kind of knew how. Meghan taught me a few summers ago." </p>
<p>I thought back to a hot summer day when I stood barefoot in Meghan's backyard. </p>
<p>There was a target across the yard, angled away from the neighbor's fence so I didn't kill anyone. My other cousin, Clara, (Meghan's little sister) was on the deck eating some chips. She watched without much commentary as Meghan strapped on her arm guard. </p>
<p>"What's that for?" I asked. </p>
<p>She tapped the plastic end of an arrow that stuck out in place of feathers. "Just in case these hit your forearm, it won't hurt. Okay, move this foot back."</p>
<p>I did as she said when she tapped my right foot with hers. </p>
<p>"There you go. Now pull back like this."</p>
<p>There were a lot of things on the bow, which I was confused about, but did exactly as she demonstrated. </p>
<p>"That's right. Now, you're going to slowly release it since there's no arrow nocked. If you just release it, that's bad for the bow." </p>
<p>"Okay. Which side do I put the arrow in?" </p>
<p>"You're right-handed, right?" </p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"That one," she instructed and handed me the arrow. </p>
<p>I struggled to get the notch at the end of the arrow to slip over the bowstring. Eventually, though, I got it and pulled back.</p>
<p>"Good. Whenever you're ready, let go with your fingers like this." She mimicked the motion for me to see. </p>
<p>I did what she did and the arrow flew way off to the left. Clara laughed. "You suck at this! You're actually the worst." </p>
<p>I felt my heart sink but Meghan retrieved the arrow for me and said, "You're just new. It's okay. Hey, never let someone make you feel bad about not being good at something you're learning. Learning is about getting better, not being the best." </p>
<p>"Thanks," I said with a small smile.</p>
<p>"No problem. Okay, this time, angle your bow more to the right..." </p>
<p>Kayla smiled. "Well, you're certainly good at it." </p>
<p>Suddenly, there was a loud scream nearby. One of the campers shouted, "Monster!" </p>
<p>"Oh no," said Kayla. </p>
<p>"What? What's wrong?" Meghan asked. </p>
<p>"The borders have been failing, so these monsters have been getting in the camp. Come on, we have to help out." </p>
<p>"I've never had combat training!" I worried. </p>
<p>"It's okay. Just get to the cabin. I'll bring the injured. Tell Lee to prep for emergency care; there's an aethiopian drakon!" </p>
<p>I didn't argue. Meghan and I ran off toward cabin seven. She shoved open the door and we met the faces of our siblings. </p>
<p>"Aethiopian drakon attack! Kayla says to prep for emergency care!" </p>
<p>Immediately, the campers sprang into action. Lee was giving orders while everyone else started laying out equipment. </p>
<p>Lee looked over at Meghan and I. "Prop open the doors." </p>
<p>We did as we were told before going back. "What can we do to help?" </p>
<p>"Get ready to help with first aid." </p>
<p>I knew quite a bit about the medical field since I used to want to be a surgeon, so I wasn't too worried, but I had never actually performed any kind of major care. </p>
<p>The first hurt camper came in, limping with Kayla's support to get her through the door. Lee ran to help, laying her down on a cot. </p>
<p>He examined her leg, which had a nasty burn on it. "Third-degree burn!" </p>
<p>Will ran to get disinfectant while Kayla found a scalpel, which she handed to Lee. He looked to Victoria, who was getting out a syringe, muttering to herself. </p>
<p>"Crap, okay, 120 times 20%... so 0.2 times 120..."</p>
<p>"24!" Meghan told her. She was super good at math and it was so not fair. </p>
<p>"Okay and 0.24 times 25.2..."</p>
<p>"6.048!" Meghan supplied. </p>
<p>Victoria nodded and pulled out a bottle of liquid ketamine, gathering it in the syringe before injecting it into the girl. It didn't take long before she was unconscious and Will was using the scalpel to remove dead tissue. </p>
<p>Kayla came in again with a boy who was bleeding from a gash in his arm. Meghan and I ran over, helping him onto a cot. </p>
<p>I looked up at her. "Gloves!" </p>
<p>She grabbed a pair of latex gloves off one of the tables and tossed them to me. Other cabin members were helping more injured campers, so Meghan and I were on our own. </p>
<p>There was tons of blood all over him and he looked disoriented. I looked around frantically. "Where's the blood bags?" </p>
<p>"In that fridge!" Michael called, pointing to a mini-fridge by the cots. </p>
<p>I ran over, throwing it open and grabbing type O before shutting it and running back. Meghan took the bag and began hanging it while I set up the IV that she attached to the blood bag. Carefully selecting a vein on the other arm, I inserted the needle and taped it down. </p>
<p>Meghan, who had been keeping pressure with one hand this whole time, drew back the rag and grabbed the saline to perform saline irrigation to the area. The boy cried out in pain, thrashing, but I held him down while Meghan cleaned. </p>
<p>"He needs internal stitches, too," I told her. </p>
<p>She nodded, opening the drawer to get dissolvable stitches and a needle. It was really terrible to hold him down while she stitched and I felt like a bad person even though I knew this was for the best. We switched when she finished the internal ones since I was tired. She held the patient down and I sewed up the external wound. </p>
<p>When I finished, we cleaned the area again and wrapped it in gauze. The poor boy seemed very relieved that the process was over. I felt horrible for him because Kayla was the one that really knew how to safely use anesthesia. Not wanting to risk killing him, we didn't give him any. </p>
<p>The cabin calmed down once the threat was defeated, so Will taught Meghan and I about the pain medications and helped us dose our patient with the right amount. </p>
<p>I sat down on a vacant cot, sighing. "Oh man. I'm exhausted."</p>
<p>"Congrats," said Lee, "You're a full-fledged member of cabin seven. You're not official until you've had to stitch someone up under pressure." </p>
<p>I laughed. "Thanks."</p>
<p>"No problem. Hey, things are about to get interesting." </p>
<p>"You mean they weren't already?" </p>
<p>"I know, right? Anyway, Percy Jackson came to camp today. He's the son of Poseidon. Monsters and problems follow him like they're stuck to his shoe or something. Something is about to go really wrong." </p>
<p>"That's comforting." </p>
<p>He blinked as if coming back from a daydream. "Sorry. Not the best thing to hear on your second day. Don't worry, it'll be fine. Hey, want to climb the rock wall tomorrow with me? Meghan can come, too, of course." </p>
<p>"The lava rock wall?" </p>
<p>"That's the one." </p>
<p>"I'll pass. Besides, isn't there some capture the flag game tomorrow?" </p>
<p>Austin gasped. "Oh, I totally forgot! Lee, can we team up with the Athena cabin again?" </p>
<p>"I plan to. I'm also thinking Hermes and Poseidon. The last thing I want to do is face Percy Jackson in combat." </p>
<p>There were murmurs of agreement. </p>
<p>"At least, not when he's serious. Hey, Lee, are we still having the campfire tonight?" Will asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah, Mr. D tried to cancel but the Hermes cabin threw a fit so..." </p>
<p>"I really don't feel like leading any sing-alongs," Austin groaned.</p>
<p>"Hey, guys, we're cabin seven. And we're awesome. Some stupid monsters aren't going to stop us from having a good time and doing what we do best." </p>
<p>"I think it could be fun," said Meghan, "I've never been." </p>
<p>Lee smiled. "Then it's your first time! That's awesome. You'll learn the songs really quick." </p>
<p>"Do we have to do solos?" I asked.</p>
<p>"No," Lee laughed, "not at all. I mean, someone leads us in song, but only if you want to lead." </p>
<p>"I really don't." </p>
<p>"Then that's fine. You can just learn and sing with the group."</p>
<p>There was a horn blown from somewhere outside and all of our siblings got up. I did, too, though I didn't know what I was doing or where I was going. </p>
<p>"That's the signal for campfire time," Austin told us. "Don't worry, it won't take too long. It can be fun. And the flames are magic- they reflect the campers' moods. Though I <br/>doubt that it will be a very yellow fire tonight. Everyone is exhausted and a lot of us have injured friends." </p>
<p>Meghan and I followed our other siblings out to a circle of logs that sat around a large fire pit. Inside was a purple fire, indicating that the campers were not happy. </p>
<p>People got settled in and Meghan and I had fun identifying characters. Percy wasn't hard to spot. He sat next to Annabeth, talking. </p>
<p>The Stoll brothers were misbehaving, as expected. </p>
<p>Clarisse was tall and had toned muscles. She had an intimidating presence, but I couldn't help but think she was super hot. </p>
<p>And Tyson? Well, Tyson was a Cyclops, so he wasn't very hard to find, either. </p>
<p>The fire was quiet aside from singing songs like Down by the Aegean, This Land is Minos' Land, and I Am My Own Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandpa.</p>
<p>That night it took me a while to fall asleep. Thoughts of mazes and titans were running rampant in my mind. What if something really did happen to Meghan and me? What if we <br/>really did die?</p>
<p>I pushed those thoughts away and rolled over, facing the wall and closing my eyes. More than anything, I needed sleep. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Chariot races. Meghan wanted to go chariot racing with our siblings. I really didn't like that idea.</p>
<p>"Oh come on, you're the one that's always all, 'yay let's do the dangerous fictional stuff,'" Meghan whined, "It'll be so fun!" </p>
<p>"We already know Clarisse is going to win, what's the point?" </p>
<p>"You never know, our presence changes the story. Maybe we'll win." </p>
<p>"I seriously doubt that." </p>
<p>Meghan sighed. "Please?" </p>
<p>She looked disappointed and I'm a pushover, so I gave in. "Fine. But if we die it's your fault!" </p>
<p>"We'll be fine, our siblings can revive us," she said, rummaging through the shed to find parts for a chariot. We had to build it ourselves, which we'd never done before.</p>
<p>"I don't think that's how it works." </p>
<p>Meghan held up a wheel triumphantly. "Look, I already found a wheel!" </p>
<p>"This is going to be a disaster." </p>
<p>"No, it's not. We can just Google how to build a chariot." </p>
<p>"No phones, remember? Attracting monsters and all that?" </p>
<p>Her face fell as she put her cellphone back in her pocket. "Oh, yeah." </p>
<p>Great. Now I feel bad. </p>
<p>"It'll be okay. Here," I picked up a broken barrel and set it on the ground before using an ax laying on the ground to knock off the top half. "It's a cockpit!" </p>
<p>"That looks splintery. I'm going to go find some pool noodles." </p>
<p>"What? Why?"</p>
<p>"Because we can cut them and secure them around the edges so it's not sharp. You find an axel while I go get them." </p>
<p>She was already leaving when I called, "I don't know what an axel looks like!" </p>
<p>Meghan didn't hear me. I sighed, looking around the shed for... anything, really. I picked up a weird metal thing and examined it as my cousin (sister?) returned. </p>
<p>"Is this an axel?" I asked, holding it up. </p>
<p>She shook her head. "That's part of a gear train." </p>
<p>"How do you know all that?"</p>
<p>"I have some friends in Robotics Club and I sometimes hang out with them at the meetings after school." She picked up a gadget from a table and started screwing in some <br/>screws. I had no idea what to do to help, so I mostly sat there and passed her half-melted Tootsie Rolls from my pockets.</p>
<p>When she finished building it, she spun the wheel with a smirk. "Oh, yeah." </p>
<p>"Does it work?" </p>
<p>"I think so. Here you pull." </p>
<p>"Why do I have to take the place of the horse?" </p>
<p>"Because I built it. Giddy up." </p>
<p>I grumbled insults under my breath as Meghan hopped in. She grasped the pool noodles and flashed me a thumbs up. </p>
<p>Picking up the wooden protrusions to hang at the horse's sides, I walked forward, towing her behind me. It was harder than it looked, that's for sure.</p>
<p>Meghan cheered. "I did it!" </p>
<p>I set the beams down. "Yeah, nice work." </p>
<p>Austin came jogging into the shed, sighing in relief. "There you guys are! I've been looking everywhere. The race is about to start!" </p>
<p>"Crap, we don't even have a horse!" I exclaimed. </p>
<p>"It's okay," Meghan assured me, "Go grab one from the stables and I'll meet you at the track." </p>
<p>I did as she said and ran across the campgrounds to the stables. There were only two horses left in the stalls and as I looked in I realized that one was clearly very sick and the <br/>other, a shining black Spanish Arabian horse, was totally wild.</p>
<p>"Oh, gods. Okay, here we go. Nice pony..." I said as I slowly opened the gate and inched forward. </p>
<p>The stallion huffed and neighed, stomping its foot.</p>
<p>"Here, it's okay, I'm nice. I'm Abby and we're going to go have fun chariot riding with my cousin. I mean, sister. How does that sound?" </p>
<p>The horse did not like that. It reared up, kicking its front legs in the air as I squeaked and fell back. </p>
<p>"He says he hates chariots," came a voice from behind me. </p>
<p>I scrambled off the ground and turned around to see Percy Jackson entering the stable. Holy crap.</p>
<p>"I'm Percy," he introduced. </p>
<p>"Abby." </p>
<p>"Well, Abby, that's Aaron and he really wants you to get out of his stall." </p>
<p>Whatever Aaron says goes. I scuttled back out of the stall. Aaron flicked his tail but seemed satisfied. </p>
<p>Remembering that I should be confused, I asked, "Can you talk to horses?" </p>
<p>"More like telepathy." He went over to Aaron's stall and reached out a hand. The stallion examined it but slowly stepped forward and let Percy scratch behind his ear. "There." </p>
<p>"Whoa." </p>
<p>"So, why were you getting a horse?" </p>
<p>I sighed. "Chariot race against my cabin mates." </p>
<p>"Oh yeah, you're one of those new girls in cabin seven. Well, welcome to camp." </p>
<p>"Thanks." </p>
<p>He smirked. "Want a welcome gift?"</p>
<p>With that look on his face? I wasn't sure. "Totally." </p>
<p>For a minute he said nothing, just stared at Aaron. Then, he turned back to me. "You're welcome." </p>
<p>"...I don't get it." </p>
<p>"Aaron says he'll pull your chariot if you give him an apple after." </p>
<p>I beamed. "Sweet! Thank you so much!" </p>
<p>"No problem. See you later, Abby." He walked off with such confidence. I had no idea how he did it. I tripped everywhere I went. </p>
<p>Aaron let me approach and put some reins on him, leading him out of the stable and toward the chariot track. My siblings were already getting lined up. Will was with Kayla, <br/>their chariot looking sturdy. Micheal and Lee were partners and theirs was pretty flashy and cool. Austin and Victoria were the last of the teams and their chariot looked like it <br/>would fall apart at any second. </p>
<p>Meghan sighed in relief when she saw me. "Thought you wouldn't make it. Oh dang, that's an awesome horse." </p>
<p>"His name is Aaron. He likes apples." </p>
<p>"That's cool. Hitch him up to the chariot." </p>
<p>I tied the reins on awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Aaron gave me the side-eye but I just grimaced and flashed a thumbs up. </p>
<p>Meghan gestured for me to get in so I stumbled into the chariot acting like I knew what I was doing. </p>
<p>One of the Ares boys was holding a pride flag in place of a checkered flag as he walked onto the track. "Racers, board your chariots!" </p>
<p>My siblings all climbed in, gripping the edges tightly or taking the reins depending on who was driving. </p>
<p>I took Aaron's reins and looked at Meghan fearfully. "I can't even drive a car." </p>
<p>"You'll be fine. It's fine. He's fine. It's all fine." </p>
<p>It was not fine. </p>
<p>The moment the Aphrodite kid waved his flag, Aaron shot off. He was running faster than I had ever seen a horse run, and I've watched Secretariat. Our chariot rocketed down <br/>the track and tore around the corner. It tilted so that it was running on one wheel, tipping precariously. </p>
<p>Meghan and I screamed at the tops of our lungs as I desperately pulled the reins and begged Aaron to slow down. The horse seemed bound and determined to prove he was <br/>better than all the other ones, though, so he only gained speed on the stretch before him. We barreled around the next corner far past the other chariots. Ours was about to fall <br/>apart but all we could do was scream. </p>
<p>Aaron approached the finish line and flew across it, tossing his mane victoriously before slowing and waiting on the other horses to catch up. It took them a full 20 seconds <br/>(which, in a horse race, is a lot) to cross and park beside us. </p>
<p>Meghan and I stood numbly, staring unblinkingly at the ground with eyes wide as saucers and still shaking. Our hands were clutching the pool noodle rails in death grips still. <br/>Nail marks were scratched into them from where we had frantically held on and they were going to fall off at any moment.  </p>
<p>I swallowed, though my throat was dry and raw from screaming. My eyes never moved from the track before us. My voice came out scratchy as I asked, "How did he do that?" </p>
<p>Also still staring, Meghan croaked, "Magic horse." </p>
<p>The whole chariot rattled and slumped as our right wheel fell off. The jostling snapped Meghan and me out of shock and we climbed out. </p>
<p>Will looked at us fearfully. "Are you guys okay?"</p>
<p>"I think so," I wheezed. </p>
<p>"Holy Hephaestus you guys went fast," said the Aphrodite boy from earlier. "I had no idea we had any magical horses besides Blackjack." </p>
<p>"Me neither," Austin supplied. </p>
<p>The Aphrodite boy approached Aaron to detach him from the chariot since he was the best at horses (besides Percy, of course), but he reared, almost kicking him in the face. </p>
<p>He scrambled back. "Whoa. Okay, I guess he's your horse now." </p>
<p>I looked over at Aaron. "I'm pretty sure he's his own horse that just tolerates me." </p>
<p>"I agree with that assessment," said Meghan. She was sitting on the ground, catching her breath after that traumatic incident. </p>
<p>"Okay, Aaron," I said, "let's go get you an apple." </p>
<p>Aaron made a horse sound that I'm pretty sure seemed happy. I don't know, I've never had a horse before. </p>
<p>I went up to him and untied the reins, carefully removing the bit and tossing them to the side. Aaron seemed like the kind of horse that wouldn't like wearing them. </p>
<p>We went up toward the kitchens and got an apple. I had to leave Aaron outside, much to his displeasure.  </p>
<p>I emerged with a small sack of apples. I opened it up and removed a Granny Smith, holding it out to Aaron. </p>
<p>He swiftly snapped it out of my hand and chewed sloppily. </p>
<p>"I didn't know what kind of apples you liked best, so I just got a whole sack of apples. I'm only giving you two, though, because I have no idea how many apples are too many <br/>apples for a horse. You can have some more later." </p>
<p>That delighted Aaron as I held out another apple, this time a Golden Delicious.</p>
<p>"Okay. I'll come back, say, tomorrow. Don't attack me because if you do I'll probably be less inclined to bring you apples, okay?" </p>
<p>He seemed to understand. Magic horse.</p>
<p>I walked with him back to the stables and closed his door, waving farewell before heading back to the Apollo cabin. Meghan didn't appear to be in shock anymore, so I went over <br/>and sat next to her on her bed. </p>
<p>"I think Aaron likes me. And if not, I'm bribing him with apples so that he has to at least pretend not to hate me." </p>
<p>"That's... nice?" </p>
<p>"So capture the flag. That's tonight. Thoughts?" </p>
<p>"I think we'll win. I mean, we are going to be fighting the Ares cabin, but we have an alliance with the Athena kids, so as far as strategy goes, the odds are in our favor." </p>
<p>Kayla, who was taking inventory on medications with a clipboard in hand, chimed in, "We'll totally win. We win more often than they do." </p>
<p>"That's true," said Michael from the bunk above us. "We're the best." </p>
<p>"You can say that again." </p>
<p>Will looked up from his book. "Speaking of, how much longer until the game starts?"</p>
<p>Lee checked his watch. "An hour. But dinner is in ten, so if you don't include that it's only 15 minutes."</p>
<p>Will frowned. "Dinner sucks." </p>
<p>"Why?" </p>
<p>"It's just boring since Nico di Angelo left." </p>
<p>I felt a smirk creep onto my face and bit back a joke.</p>
<p>Kayla beat me to it, saying, "Oh, yeah. I'm sure you're super bored without Nico around to keep you company." </p>
<p>Will glared at her. "What's that supposed to mean?" </p>
<p>"Oh come on. We all know you're head over heels for him." </p>
<p>"Am not!" </p>
<p>"Are too," said Austin. "We legit all know it."</p>
<p>"I'm not! I'm into someone else. He's in... uh... he's in the Hermes cabin." Will lied, arms crossed defensively. "He's... cool." </p>
<p>A twinge of a smile tugged at Kayla's lips, but she turned back to taking inventory. "Ok, Will. Hey, during capture the flag, do you want to partner up for guard duty?"</p>
<p>He shrugged. "Yeah, why not?" </p>
<p>Lee hopped up from his chair. "Dinner!" </p>
<p>I practically fell off the bed trying to get down as I dashed to dinner ahead of the rest of my cabin. Being third in line, I got first dibs on the best-looking food before returning to <br/>my table to chow down. </p>
<p>Meghan followed a while after, saying, "Dude, you almost had a heart attack." </p>
<p>"It's chicken nugget day. Did you really expect me not to run?" </p>
<p>She laughed and ate her food. Our table was unusually quiet. Most Fridays were since everyone was very invested in their food. Afterward, Chiron quickly reviewed the rules before sending us off to hide our flags. </p>
<p>Annabeth carried our flag, a blue one, as we ran to hide it. She looked around, thinking. "Where should we put it?" </p>
<p>"Maybe in a tree!" Connor Stoll suggested. </p>
<p>"That's a terrible idea," said one of the Athena boys. </p>
<p>"Cut it out," Annabeth ordered, "We'll put it at Zeus' fist. Percy, you take it up there and guard it; I'll get the other flag. Apollo cabin, you can be the inner defense; Hermes, <br/>you're outer. Any questions?"</p>
<p>I had a lot of questions, but none that I could ask without looking stupid, so no one raised their hands. </p>
<p>Annabeth seemed satisfied. "Alright, go take your positions." </p>
<p>The kids scattered and I went up to Meghan. "What's an inner defense?" </p>
<p>"I think it's the kids that stay in the forest to fight off any invaders closer to the flag."</p>
<p>As we watched our brothers and sisters spread out and observed where they went to hide, she seemed to be right. We split off in different directions, slinging our bows over our <br/>shoulders and spreading out. I ended up behind the flag with Victoria. </p>
<p>She had climbed up a tree and had an arrow nocked in her bow, ready to fire. I was hunched behind a thick tree, hoping I wouldn't have to actually fight anyone.</p>
<p>I looked at Victoria curiously. "Victoria!" </p>
<p>She looked down. "Yeah?" </p>
<p>"I thought we weren't allowed to maim anyone." </p>
<p>"We're not. These are just for warning shots." </p>
<p>That definitely sounded safe and like it couldn't go wrong. </p>
<p>In the distance, I heard a horn blow. Victoria drew back her bowstring, scouring the trees readily. The game had begun. </p>
<p>Nothing happened for a really long time. We heard swords clang in the distance and people shouting, but no one came near us. That is until we saw Clarisse creeping through <br/>the trees. </p>
<p>She had her armor on, but her helmet was gone. It had been damaged in the drakon attack last night before she killed it. In her hand was a spear. I was thankful her magic <br/>electric spear had been broken back in the first book because this would have been a whole lot worse if I had to fight her with it. </p>
<p>An arrow whizzed down from Victoria's concealed spot in the trees and stuck in the ground mere inches from Clarisse's foot. </p>
<p>She jumped back and hefted her spear. "Who's there?" </p>
<p>Victoria didn't answer and shot another arrow. This one landed right between her two feet, barely missing them. Dang, Victoria had an incredible aim.</p>
<p>"Show yourself, coward!" Clarisse demanded, stepping back. </p>
<p>Victoria glanced at me. She seemed annoyed. This time, she launched an arrow so precisely that it scraped Clarisse's cheek and lodged in a tree behind her head. </p>
<p>Blood trickled from the cut and she pressed a hand to it, pulling back to see her hand stained red. She looked enraged. "An Apollo kid, right? I'm going to crush you into the <br/>mud, you hear me?" </p>
<p>Loud and clear. I couldn't help but find her threats a little hot. Scary, but hot. </p>
<p>Victoria looked pretty fed up. She shot another arrow just above Clarisse's shoulder. Its razor-sharp tip sliced off a chunk of light brown hair that fell into the very same mud she <br/>had threatened to crush Victoria into. Power move. </p>
<p>I grabbed my bow as well and nocked an arrow, releasing it further from Clarisse so I wouldn't hit her. Maybe having two people firing would scare her off. </p>
<p>"Oh, so now there's two of you little pill passers, huh?" </p>
<p>She observed the arrows and how they were stuck, then followed the path back up into the tree, meeting Victoria's eyes. </p>
<p>"There you are," she growled, lifting her spear and preparing to throw it.</p>
<p>"No!" I jumped out from my concealed spot and shoved Clarisse, knocking the spear out of her hands. Most of my weapons were still behind the tree. The only ones I had were <br/>a dagger in my belt and a pocket knife in my shoe. </p>
<p>Clarisse regained her balance and smirked. "Hey, sunshine."</p>
<p>I grabbed a branch from the ground and blocked an attack when she lunged with her spear. However, the branch broke in two, and my knife was too small to block another <br/>blow. She came at me again and I jumped out of the way, pulling out my knife anyway. I felt better with it in my hand, even if it'd do nothing. </p>
<p>One of Victoria's arrows came down and stuck itself in Clarisse's spear, cracking the wood. </p>
<p>Clarisse gasped, then growled, "Oh, you're going to die." </p>
<p>She tossed it aside and ran toward the tree, but I jumped in front of her, holding up my knife to prepare for a fight. </p>
<p>Clarisse laughed. "You really want to try to fight me? You showed up, what, three days ago? No way you can take me down." </p>
<p>"Yeah, but that's my sister up there." </p>
<p>"Come on, get out of the way. I don't want to hurt you." </p>
<p>"Why not?" </p>
<p>"It's such an uneven match that it'd be like me killing a baby. I'm so much better than you it's almost unethical." </p>
<p>I scoffed. "I'm not that bad." </p>
<p>"Yeah? Keep telling yourself that, sunshine. Now move." </p>
<p>Something about her calling me sunshine made my stomach twist, but I told my stupid gay brain to shut up and attacked. </p>
<p>Clarisse easily caught my wrist and twisted my arm behind my back, forcing me to my knees. She took the knife from my hands and sighed. "See?" </p>
<p>There was a rustle and Victoria dropped down from the tree, tossing her bow and quiver aside. She pulled out a celestial bronze sword, glaring at Ares' daughter. </p>
<p>"Come on, Clarisse, let her go."</p>
<p>She smirked and pressed the knife to my throat. "I've got a hostage, now. I'm going to go get the flag. Stop me, and the new girl gets it." </p>
<p>Victoria rolled her eyes. "You're not going to kill her, and it's against the rules to maim her." </p>
<p>"Yeah, but roughing her up a bit wouldn't qualify as maiming. What do you say?" </p>
<p>"You take this way too seriously. Fine, take the flag. It's just a game." </p>
<p>Clarisse pulled me up from the ground and kept the knife near my face as she backed up, heading toward Zeus' fist. Once we were out of sight from Victoria she laughed. "That was too easy." </p>
<p>"Not everyone's going to just let you pass. You know that, right?" </p>
<p>She shrugged. "Yeah, but I know I can at least take the flag because Percy Jackson is guarding it, right? That's what our teammates have been saying. He's too nice, he won't <br/>let you get hurt. Don't worry, sunshine, you'll come out of this just fine." </p>
<p>"My name is Abby," I said, trying to sound frustrated.</p>
<p>"Clarisse. Now come on, we're almost there." </p>
<p>We climbed up the rocks and finally came to the top. Percy turned around when he heard us, taking the cap off of Riptide. The sword sprang to life and he glared at Clarisse.</p>
<p>"Seriously? A hostage? And the new girl? That's low." </p>
<p>"Just give me the flag, Jackson, and she'll be fine." </p>
<p>He looked at me and made very deliberate eye contact. "Let's just get this game over with. I left the stable doors open and I want to make sure that the Egyptian Arabian horse <br/>didn't get out." </p>
<p>"You're such a dumbass," Clarisse said. "Didn't you hear? They found out that horse is magic yesterday. Chiron will be furious if you lose it. Have fun cleaning the dishes after <br/>dinner. I'll be sure to spit on mine before giving them to you." </p>
<p>"Yeah. If I do lose him, I'm going to have to have help finding him." </p>
<p>"Well, I'm not helping you." </p>
<p>He looked at me more intently. "I know. There's only one person he likes, anyway. I'll have to find her. If she calls him, I'm sure he'll come." </p>
<p>Ohhhhhhhhhh. </p>
<p>"Whatever, just give me the flag." </p>
<p>Percy went over and grabbed it, slowly approaching Clarisse. But I suddenly screamed, "AARON!" </p>
<p>Clarisse looked at me weird. "There's nobody named Aaron at our camp." </p>
<p>Suddenly, my horse (sorry, his own horse that happens to like me), came out of the trees, thundering across the grass and up the rocks. </p>
<p>Clarisse gasped. "Jackson, you idiot!" </p>
<p>The horse neighed and approached, not stopping as he charged toward us. He ran faster and Clarisse finally jumped out of the way, lowering the knife and grabbing my wrist to <br/>pull me to safety. </p>
<p>With the knife gone, I got out of her grip and jumped onto Aaron's back. He came to a stop behind Percy. </p>
<p>Clarisse got to her feet, smirking. "Good plan. I have to hand it to you, it was smart. Since when does that thing like you, though?"</p>
<p>"He's not a thing. And since yesterday. Good boy, Aaron. You can have some more apples later." </p>
<p>The horse whinnied in satisfaction. </p>
<p>"Alright, Clarisse, your little scheme is up. Go back to your side," Percy demanded. </p>
<p>She had no more weapons, so she glared and flipped us off, walking away back to her neck of the woods. </p>
<p>When she disappeared, I swung off of Aaron and hugged him around his neck. "Thanks, buddy." </p>
<p>Percy smiled. "That is one awesome horse." </p>
<p>"How did you know he'd come? I never would have bet on that."</p>
<p>"He was talking about you. I fed the horses last night. My guess was that if you were in danger, he'd come to rescue you. If he knew to come, of course."</p>
<p>"Technically, I wasn't in very much danger. I don't think she was actually going to hurt me." </p>
<p>Percy shrugged. "True. Honestly, compared to how she is with other people, I think she likes you. But I wasn't about to surrender."</p>
<p>The horn blared in the distance and Percy grinned. "That's my wise girl." </p>
<p>Oh my god, Percabeth is so cute. </p>
<p>"Who?"</p>
<p>"Annabeth. The horn means that the game is over, so she must have gotten the flag. Nothing can stop her, I'm telling you." </p>
<p>"Are you guys a couple?" </p>
<p>He shook his head. "No. She kissed me last summer, though. We'll be a couple. Eventually." </p>
<p>"I can tell. Good luck." </p>
<p>He chuckled. "I'll need it, she's way out of my league." </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>As if a drakon attack and a capture the flag game weren't enough, the next day a guy named Quintus (our new swordsman instructor) had arranged for a giant scorpion battle <br/>in the woods where deadly scorpions could find us at any second, from anywhere. I spent most of it huddling behind trees with Meghan. </p>
<p>After all the scorpions were killed, we realized that Percy and Annabeth had gone missing. I didn't remember this book very clearly, so I didn't know where to look. </p>
<p>After an hour of searching, we found them near Zeus' fist. They had fallen into a hole, which I now remembered was the Labyrinth. Everyone was certain that Luke was going to <br/>use the Labyrinth to get into Camp Half-Blood. That, of course, was unacceptable. </p>
<p>The day after that, there was a big meeting and it was decided that someone needed to go on a quest to find Daedalus and his workshop before Luke and his allies did so they <br/>couldn't get some way of navigating the Labyrinth from him. Annabeth received a prophecy from the oracle and it was determined that she, Percy, Tyson, and Grover would be <br/>completing the quest. </p>
<p>That was BS. Meghan and I were really annoyed that we came to the Battle of the Labyrinth and we couldn't go in the Labyrinth. </p>
<p>We sat alone, venting behind our cabin. She had her arms crossed, leaning against the wall and I was laying down while pulling up blades of grass to tie in knots. </p>
<p>"This was so pointless," I sighed. </p>
<p>"On the bright side, we could just enjoy regular camp life." </p>
<p>"Yeah but that includes mandatory exercise and training. No thanks." </p>
<p>"Well considering that we have no combat training, we'd probably be dead weight to them anyway." </p>
<p>Suddenly, I shot upright. "I have an idea!" </p>
<p>"Oh god." </p>
<p>"What if we go on a walk in the woods and let our cabin mates know we'll be back soon. Then, we enter the maze and leave." </p>
<p>"They'll panic! They'll think we fell in." </p>
<p>"So? They won't send anyone down after us, they'll just hope for the best. And, they won't suspect us of sneaking off unauthorized." </p>
<p>She hummed. "Actually, that's not a terrible plan. But we'd be alone in the maze to start. Neither of us can fight very well and we're idiots. We may never find the group and die <br/>in there." </p>
<p>"It'll be fine." </p>
<p>"That's so stupid. I'm in." </p>
<p>I grinned, hopping up and going into the cabin. Everyone was distracted and no one noticed me stuffing a drawstring backpack with my knife, a blanket, lip balm, a flashlight, <br/>retainer case, pack of mint gum, water bottles, a change of clothes, deodorant, a hairbrush, and a bag of goldfish.</p>
<p>I turned to Meghan and asked quietly what she packed. </p>
<p> "Food, water bottles, my knife, a first aid kit, a change of clothes, a thin blanket, a bottle of hand sanitizer, three rolls of toilet paper, flashlights, deodorant, my hairbrush, and <br/>ten Klondike bars." </p>
<p>"Where'd you get ten Klondike bars?" </p>
<p>"I had one of the Hermes kids smuggle them in for me in exchange for five bucks. Do you have anything else you should grab? Did my list remind you of anything?" </p>
<p>I shrugged. "Not really. It's much smarter than mine." </p>
<p>I told her what was in my bag and she raised her eyebrows at me. "Really?"</p>
<p>"What? I like goldfish. Do you think we can bring our bows and quivers?" </p>
<p>She shook her head. "Not without raising suspicion. Too big. Plus they'd get really heavy really fast." </p>
<p>"Fair point. Do you have your shoe pocket knife?" </p>
<p>She glanced down at her combat boots. "Duh. You?" </p>
<p>"Yep." </p>
<p>Meghan studied my bright red Converse high tops. "Where does it fit?" </p>
<p>"Under the arch of my foot." </p>
<p>"Doesn't that hurt?" </p>
<p>"Not really. I mean, it's closed." </p>
<p>She laughed. "Okay, whatever." </p>
<p>We headed toward the doors, calling to our siblings that we were going on a quick hike in the woods and we'd be back in half an hour. They waved as we left and scurried <br/>toward the forest. When we came upon the entrance to the Labyrinth, It had a giant slab of wood over it to close it off. </p>
<p>"Maybe they'll think there's another entrance."</p>
<p>"I hope so." </p>
<p>Meghan lifted up the wood and I peeked in. "Looks... dark." </p>
<p>"I'll go first." </p>
<p>"No way, what if there's a monster down there?" </p>
<p>"I'll be fine." With that, I jumped down and landed on my feet, crouching. There was a small pool of light from the opening, but down the hall, it faded into darkness. "The coast <br/>is clear." </p>
<p>Meghan swung inside, letting the wood thud shut behind her. Instantly, everything went dark. I held up my hand right in front of my face, but there was nothing I could see. Not <br/>a single trace of light. It reminded me of when my brother dragged my mom and me to Mammoth Cave in Kentucky. He was obsessed with caves and Geology, so we went on a <br/>couple of tours of the cave. During one, they turned off all the lights. It was complete and utter darkness. I had an eerie feeling and thought to myself, how horrible would it be <br/>to be some unfortunate person that got lost in the cave? I mean, it was like a maze. A very, very dangerous maze. Looking around the Labryinth gave me the same feeling, but <br/>suddenly, I was that unfortunate person that was lost. </p>
<p>Meghan clicked on her flashlight, illuminating the stone passage before us. I did as she did so that we'd have more light and glanced behind us. Nothing. </p>
<p>"Okay. Let's go," she said shakily. </p>
<p>"Yeah." </p>
<p>Neither of us moved. </p>
<p>I looked over at her fearfully. "Want to retreat?" </p>
<p>"Oh, god, yes." </p>
<p>We looked up at the ceiling, preparing to push the wooden slab up, but it was gone. All that was there was stone. </p>
<p>Meghan's eyes widened. "No. The Labyrinth... It... It changed." </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>We wandered around those halls for what felt like eons. My watch didn't work in the maze, so it did no good. </p>
<p>The first time we felt like sleeping, we pushed through. The second, though, we sat down on the floor and pulled out our blankets. Meghan took first watch and we alternated <br/>throughout what might have been the night. When it's always dark and clocks don't work, one's circadian rhythms get thrown off. </p>
<p>Eventually, we felt like we had enough sleep to carry on, so we packed up the blankets and continued on our way. We followed winding paths, deciding on direction randomly for <br/>about two 'days' before we were out of Klondike bars. At that moment, I would have done a lot for a Klondike bar. </p>
<p>So we ate real foods like apples, carrots, bread, peanuts, and other goods we had thrown in. Things were okay. I mean, we were tired, but there weren't any monster attacks <br/>and we weren't that depressed about our chances. That's not true we were very, very depressed about our chances. Plus, it was boring. I wish I had my phone. We could watch <br/>Buzzfeed Unsolved during our walks. </p>
<p>But we gained hope when we heard something down a middle fork in our paths. I smacked Meghan's arm. "Did you hear that?" </p>
<p>"Yeah! Maybe it's our friends!" </p>
<p>"What if it's a monster? We'll never outrun it." </p>
<p>I don't have to outrun the monster, I just have to outrun you."</p>
<p>"Shut up." </p>
<p>We pulled out our knives and cautiously made our way down the tunnel. There were clear footsteps, and as we approached, which sounded like a great thing until we rounded a <br/>corner and came face to face with a giant ant. </p>
<p>I hated bugs. I had ever since I was little and went on a picnic with Meghan in the fields of my grandparents' farm and a grasshopper jumped up inside my dress, landing on my <br/>inner thigh and trying to climb in my underwear. That was a scarring experience. </p>
<p>Now, the ant that we were facing did not look like the cute one in Honey, I Shrunk the Kids. This ant was horrifying. </p>
<p>"Oh my god," said Meghan, "It's a Myrmeke!"</p>
<p>"A what?" </p>
<p>"Apollo and Meg faced them in The Hidden Oracle." </p>
<p>We were backing up as the ant advanced, pulling out knives. "Not helpful." </p>
<p>"They can spray poison and their armor is almost unbreakable. Also, avoid their mandibles." </p>
<p>"You don't have to tell me twice. Okay, Meghan, what are we thinking? Fight or flight?" </p>
<p>She glanced around. "I don't see any openings, it probably just fell in somewhere else. It can't call the rest of the nest." </p>
<p>"That doesn't answer the question." </p>
<p>Meghan tightened her grip on her celestial bronze knife. "Fight." </p>
<p>"You sure? Cause I'm feeling the flight." </p>
<p>"When Apollo faced them, he used his magic singing and some arrows." </p>
<p>"Which we have neither." </p>
<p>She gulped. The ant was getting closer, snapping its nasty mandibles. "We could pray." </p>
<p>"To who? The gods don't care." </p>
<p>"To dad?" </p>
<p>I glared at her. "Apollo isn't nice until late in The Hidden Oracle. He's a prick." </p>
<p>"Well, praying isn't going to work if you call our father a prick. Fine, get your knife ready. Maybe if we stab and get our blades under the plates of armor, we can twist them up <br/>and break it off." </p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p>"I'll go first." </p>
<p>"That's still a no." I ran forward, slashing at the ant and managing to take off one of its mandibles. </p>
<p>Once behind it, I tried to jam my knife between the plates, but the ant was too fast, charging me and headbutting me. I fell back, elbows scraping on the stone. I winced, <br/>getting to my feet and holding the knife defensively. </p>
<p>From behind the ant, Meghan charged, striking a blow on the armor that the ant didn't even feel. It didn't make a dent. She did, however, manage to get its attention. </p>
<p>The Myrmeke scurried over, snapping its one mandible at her. She tried to avoid it, but the ant was the size of a baby elephant. It scraped her leg and shot poison at her. She <br/>collapsed, hacking and crawling away. </p>
<p>I shoved my knife between the plates and shoved up, but the plates barely moved. It must have hurt, though, because the Myrmeke turned around and made this awful <br/>screeching sound, charging me as fast as it could. </p>
<p>An idea came to me. Armor or no, there's nothing covering the ant's eyes. And eyes? They're right in front of the brain. </p>
<p>I ran forward, knife ready. The ant tried to bite me, but I was too fast, jamming the knife through its eye. </p>
<p>The ant screeched and fell to the ground weakly, dead.</p>
<p>Meghan was sitting against the wall behind the dead ant, gasping. I ran over, throwing my knife down and grabbing the pack off her back. Inside was the first aid kit. I threw it <br/>open and searched for something, though I didn't know what. </p>
<p>"Paralyzing," Meghan croaked. </p>
<p>"What?" </p>
<p>"Myrmeke poison... it's a neurotoxin..."</p>
<p>Neurotoxins. That was part of the cram studying of medicine that our siblings had given us. The information stuck remarkably well (probably due to being a demigod). </p>
<p>Neurotoxins acted on the nervous system, blocking signals between neurons by binding to acetylcholine receptors. It could cause paralysis and death. That explained why she <br/>was having a hard time breathing. If I didn't do anything, she'd surely die.</p>
<p>Meghan bent to the side, heaving up vomit. "It all hurts..." </p>
<p>"I know." </p>
<p>The bloodstain was on her abdomen and I pulled up her shirt, grimacing. It looked disgusting and smelled bad, too. I pressed a hand to her wrist, checking her pulse. Her <br/>circulation didn't seem to be shutting down. </p>
<p>I searched the first aid kit and pulled out an emergency catheter. I inserted it into a clear vein in her elbow. Then I grabbed a bag valve mask, putting it over her mouth and <br/>pumping it to help her get oxygen since she was gasping more. There was a small emergency bag of saline that I hooked up the catheter to. </p>
<p>Meghan coughed as I grabbed some cholinesterase drugs and dosed them out giving them to Meghan then turning to get disinfectant. I dumped some on a cloth and then gently <br/>dabbed the wound. My cousin hissed in pain but didn't ask me to stop. Soon, the wound was clean and I wrapped her abdomen in bandages. </p>
<p>Carefully, I helped Meghan lay down, trying not to move her as much as possible. I got the blankets out, folding one into a pillow and draping the other over her. She took a <br/>shaky breath that sounded deeper than the last. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>I don't know how long Meghan rested, but I stayed up listening to her breathing in the dark (I turned off the flashlights to save batteries). If the respiratory partial paralysis <br/>didn't go away, I'd need to intubate her immediately and she would most likely die. </p>
<p>She woke up once, jerking and crying out. </p>
<p>"Shh," I said, "It's okay, Meghan. You're hurt. We're in the Labyrinth. You need to rest." </p>
<p>"Abby?" </p>
<p>"Yeah, it's me. I'm here." </p>
<p>She sniffled. "Where?" </p>
<p>I extended my hand, taking hers. "I'm right next to you. I'm listening, we're safe. I'm guarding." </p>
<p>"You're guarding?" </p>
<p>"Yes." </p>
<p>"Please don't leave me," she said, her voice cracking. </p>
<p>"Never. I'm going to be right here making sure you're okay. All night. I promise." </p>
<p>After that, she drifted back to sleep. My chest tightened. If she died... Well, I didn't know what I would do.</p>
<p>What must have been days passed us by one by one. I'd clean and redress Meghan's wound, which was healing quickly thanks to some ambrosia. </p>
<p>Mostly, we were in darkness. Sometimes I'd turn the flashlight on to tend to Meghan's bite and feel my eyes sting. The dead Myrmeke had magically gone to Tartarus but gold <br/>dust still lay on the floor not far from us.</p>
<p>I didn't sleep for a long time. It felt like about a week, though I couldn't get confirmation. </p>
<p>The minutes were long. Each stretched farther than the next. My eyelids drooped and it was scary just sitting there, unable to see anything dangerous approach. Sometimes, <br/>when Meghan's breathing was quiet, I could hear my heartbeat. I almost lost my mind staring into utter darkness, not sleeping, and constantly scared. But it didn't last forever.</p>
<p>The day that the snake bite was fully scabbed over and now nothing more than a minor puncture wound was probably the best day of my life. </p>
<p>I had hugged Meghan and cried, thanking the gods. It was much too close of a call. </p>
<p>We got back to moving, though she took the watch for a full night so that I could get a good night's rest after our first day. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, I woke up when Meghan shook me frantically.</p>
<p>"Whaaaa...?" I groaned. </p>
<p>She hushed me with fear evident and suddenly I was wide awake. There were footsteps in the distance. We couldn't fight off another Myrmeke. </p>
<p>Then we saw beams of light from around the corner and low voices. There was also a metallic clicking noise. </p>
<p>"Percy, walk faster!" </p>
<p>A boy groaned. "You walk slower." </p>
<p>I looked at Meghan and burst into a grin. We shoved our blankets back in our bags and stood up, running around the corner. </p>
<p>Our sudden appearance startled them and they both jumped back, whipping out weapons before they recognized us and lowered them. </p>
<p>"Abby?" Percy asked, "What are you doing here?" </p>
<p>"We were taking a hike in the woods and fell in some hole that closed behind us." </p>
<p>Annabeth looked horrified. "Just the two of you?" </p>
<p>Meghan nodded in confirmation. </p>
<p>"How long have you been down here? Are you guys okay?" She sheathed her knife and Percy capped Riptide. </p>
<p>"I don't know. Like, two and a half weeks." </p>
<p>Grover, stepping out from behind Tyson, looked at the bloodstain on Meghan's shirt. "What happened?" </p>
<p>"Myrmeke," Meghan answered. </p>
<p>"Wait, you got bit?" </p>
<p>"Yeah." </p>
<p>"And you lived?" </p>
<p>"What can I say?" I joked, "My medical skills are great. Also, we have a really well-stocked first aid kit." </p>
<p>Percy scooped up a mechanical spider from the floor. "Well, we fought some monsters, but fewer than we anticipated. I cleaned some horse stables. Oh, and we saw Nico di <br/>Angelo. But I guess you don't know him. Anyway, this is a gift from this monster that turned out to be nice. It's supposed to lead us to Hephestus." </p>
<p>"Cool." </p>
<p>"Um... we have no idea how to get you back to camp," Percy confessed. </p>
<p>That's disheartening. "Oh." </p>
<p>"Yeah. But if you want, you can come with us." </p>
<p>"Better that than wandering alone. We're in," Meghan answered. </p>
<p>We followed our friends through tons of corridors until we came to a seemingly endless pit. I frowned. "Well, that's inconvenient." </p>
<p>"Look," Annabeth pointed, "monkey bars!" </p>
<p>She swung onto them and got across before I could even say anything. This was bad. I was the worst at monkey bars in Elementary School. My palms would sweat, even if it <br/>was cold, and I'd slip. The playground's monkey bars had nothing but wood chips beneath it, but this had certain death. </p>
<p>Meghan went across nervously but made it to the other side. Percy followed after her. </p>
<p>I took a shaky breath. The pit was at least 100 feet across. In 4th grade, I could barely cross the ten feet of bars between the tunnel slide and the area that the kids playing <br/>cops and robbers deemed jail. </p>
<p>"No way I can cross that," Grover bleated. </p>
<p>Tyson picked him up and put him on his back. Before I could say "Wait for me," Tyson swung across in three big swings. Well crap.</p>
<p>"Come on!" Annabeth called.</p>
<p>I gulped and took the first rung. My palms were already slick with sweat and I hadn't even gotten on. Muttering curses to myself, I swung to the second ring. Then the third. <br/>Then the fourth. Soon I was halfway across. My arms ached but I continued on. I got to the other side, placing my feet on the floor just before I lost my grip. </p>
<p>I teetered backward, swaying my arms, but I made it. </p>
<p>"That sucked." </p>
<p>Percy put the mechanical spider back down, so it scuttled off. We followed it through more tunnels, passing skeletons, a hundred or so broken pencils, and more bricks than I <br/>could count. Then suddenly we stepped into a blindingly bright room. </p>
<p>Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson all shut their eyes, but Meghan and I weren't affected. There, among hundreds of corpses (some half decomposed) and skeletons was a <br/>woman with a human head and lion body. She sat on a dais, blocking the exit, and had a pin on her chest that said 'This monster has been rated exemplary.'</p>
<p>"Sphynx," Tyson whimpered.</p>
<p>The sphinx roared and bars fell down on the exit and our entrance, trapping us in the room with her. </p>
<p>Her snarl melted into a smile. "Welcome, lucky contestants! Get ready to play... ANSWER THAT RIDDLE!" </p>
<p>Spotlights came to life, whizzing across the room, applause from a nonexistent audience came from around us, and glitter dropped from the ceiling onto everything, including <br/>the half rotten bodies. </p>
<p>"Fabulous prizes! Pass the test, and you get to advance! Fail, and I eat you! Who will be our contestant?” </p>
<p>Annabeth set her jaw. "I've got this." </p>
<p>No one argued. She was definitely the smartest of us all. Percy walked into two walls on our way here, Tyson was always confused, and Grover thought that Constanpinople was <br/>still a city. As for Meghan and I, we shared about one brain cell that struggled to put together even one coherent thought.</p>
<p>Annabeth pushed a skeleton in a school uniform aside and crossed her arms. "Okay. Ask your riddle." </p>
<p>"Twenty riddles, actually, Annabeth Chase." </p>
<p>Annabeth hadn't said her name. </p>
<p>"What? But-" </p>
<p>"What is the capital of Bulgaria?" </p>
<p>I had no idea. Annabeth stopped. Oh crap. </p>
<p>"Sofia, but-" </p>
<p>"Correct! Be sure to mark your answer clearly on your test paper with a number two pencil." The sphinx said. A podium appeared with a test booklet and a pencil on it. "Make <br/>sure you bubble each answer clearly and stay inside the circle. If you have to erase, erase completely." </p>
<p>That speech reminded me way too much of standardized testing. Ew.</p>
<p>Annabeth looked confused. She asked about the old riddle, even answering it, but the Sphynx laughed. </p>
<p>"That's why I changed it! Everyone already knows the answer. Now, question two. What is the square root of 16?" </p>
<p>"Four, but-" </p>
<p>"Correct! Which United States president signed the Emancipation Proclamation?" </p>
<p>Annabeth huffed. "Abraham Lincoln, but-" </p>
<p>"Correct! Riddle four. How much-" </p>
<p>"Hold up!" Annabeth protested. "This test is stupid! These aren't riddles, they're just trivia questions. Riddles are supposed to make you think." </p>
<p>The Sphinx rolled her eyes. "Yes, but how am I to test whether you can think? Now, how much force is required-"</p>
<p>"No. I'm a child of Athena and this test is an insult to my intelligence. I won't answer anymore." </p>
<p>"Fine. Then you fail. And now, I can eat you!" </p>
<p>Goddamnit, Annabeth. The Sphinx lunged to attack her but Tyson knocked her aside. Percy uncapped Riptide and grabbed a leg bone. Meghan and I removed our knives from <br/>our belts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Stay back," I told her, "you're not ready to fight." </p>
<p>"I'm fine." </p>
<p>"Meghan, I'm serious. Do NOT engage." </p>
<p>I ran over to my friends, gripping the knife handle tightly. Annabeth pulled on her Yankees cap, causing her to disappear and giving Tyson time to grab the sphinx's grading <br/>machine and hit her with it. As the machine broke, the bars rose up.</p>
<p>I went back to Meghan and helped her run out alongside the rest of us as Grover used his reed pipes to make the pencils (which were wooden, so I guess they classified as <br/>nature-y enough for Grover so manipulate) keep the sphinx back. </p>
<p>The bars fell down, keeping the sphynx away. She roared, complaining about the tests she'd have to grade by hand. We didn't listen though and dashed down the hall. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>We thought we had lost the spider until Tyson could hear it in the distance with his magic cyclops ears and we caught up to it. When we found it, it was banging its head against <br/>a wooden door. </p>
<p>"Hephestus?" Grover asked. </p>
<p>Percy shrugged. "Guess so." </p>
<p>Tyson opened the door and we went inside, entering a huge workshop with machines and projects everywhere. It reminded me of my dad's garage, but on steroids.</p>
<p>Hephestus rolled out from under a Corolla on one of those wheely beds. A memory crossed my mind of sleeping when I was three on one of those while my dad worked on our <br/>car. </p>
<p>The god stood up. "Well, well, well. Who are you? Did I make you?" </p>
<p>"Uh... no," Meghan answered. </p>
<p>"Good. Shoddy workmanship that'd be."</p>
<p>I glared at him but when he saw me I put a hand to my eye, pretending like I was squinting to get something out of it. </p>
<p>"Sir, we're looking for Daedalus," Annabeth told him. </p>
<p>Hephestus didn't like that. "You dare seek out that old scoundrel? You're wasting your time." </p>
<p>He and Tyson shared an exchange about machines and the hundred-handed ones, then about Hera being the worst. Percy got the conversation back on track, requesting for the <br/>information again. </p>
<p>The god sighed. "I'll help you if you got to my old workshop. Someone has been in there, using it. Go there and find out who it is." </p>
<p>"How do we find it?" I asked. </p>
<p>Hephestus fiddled with the spider. "There. It'll lead you. Be careful, don't die. Humans are much more fragile than robots." </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>It was all super great until we split up. Grover swore up and down that he could feel Pan but the spider kept going, toward Mt. Saint Helens. Tyson went with him, so I felt like <br/>four times less safe.</p>
<p>Eventually, Percy, Annabeth, Meghan, and I reached a scorching hot tunnel. There was rumbling further down it and with each step I sweated more. </p>
<p>I reached into my bag and reapplied deodorant. "Just in case." </p>
<p>Meghan did the same. </p>
<p>We reached the forge- a giant chamber in the mountain with a lava lake below us. There were paths and rooms cut out of the sides and figures moved about in the distance. </p>
<p>"We'll never sneak up on them," Meghan said quietly.</p>
<p>Annabeth pulled on her cap. "I can." </p>
<p>She disappeared and, I presume, left. We waited for about five minutes before Percy decided that he didn't like Annabeth sneaking in alone and entered the forge. Of course, <br/>not wanting to be alone, Meghan and I followed. </p>
<p>We scuttled around, keeping low to the ground until we ducked behind a cart with a tarp in it and heard voices. There was nowhere to hide until Percy pointed. </p>
<p>Oh god.</p>
<p>Our group slid under the tarp, trying not to even breathe. Celestial bronze weapons were under there with us like knives, swords, and spears. The cart lurched and went <br/>forward. Soon the sounds of the wheels were echoing. We must have entered a tunnel of some kind. That's just great. </p>
<p>We stopped in a room and listened to a video on monster puberty. That's right- sea monster puberty. There was a class discussion until the little monsters ran to the cart and <br/>threw back the tarp. </p>
<p>Percy, Meghan, and I sprang up. I took a sword from the cart and my allies and I cut through the front row of students. </p>
<p>"Back off!" Percy yelled. </p>
<p>The students backed away. We slowly made our way to the exit until Percy said, "Run." </p>
<p>I tossed my sword to the ground so that I wouldn't have to carry the extra weight and bolted. Instead, I pulled out my knife in case I ran into more monsters. </p>
<p>Meghan was behind me, panting. She pressed a hand to her abdomen. </p>
<p>"Come on," I said, putting an arm under hers and helping her run. </p>
<p>We kept running, finally losing them. </p>
<p>A voice hissed, "Back here!" </p>
<p>Annabeth. We ducked behind a bronze cauldron. She pulled off her hat. "Telkhines. They're building a weapon." </p>
<p>My eyes widened. "We've got to get out of here. Now."</p>
<p>Suddenly, a door burst open and the sea monsters growled. Percy looked at Annabeth. "Go. Get back to Hephaestus."</p>
<p>"I'm not leaving you." </p>
<p>"Annabeth, you have to. Go!" </p>
<p>She looked troubled. Then, she kissed him. I suppressed a squeal. Percabeth was literally the cutest. Annabeth ran off, pulling on her hat. We were left behind the cauldron until <br/>one of the students spotted us. </p>
<p>We ran, trying desperately to escape. But some adult sea demons blocked our path. They growled. "What do we have here?" </p>
<p>"Demigods. A son of Poseidon," said the other, "I can smell the sea in his veins. And daughters of Apollo." </p>
<p>Behind the demons, I could see a curved, half crafted blade. It was giant and shining, red hot. A scythe. </p>
<p>One of the monsters smirked. "Let's see how long it takes for a daughter of Apollo to burn." </p>
<p>It scooped out a handful of lava and chucked it at us. I grabbed Meghan's wrist, pulling her to the side just in time. The other sea demon was throwing lava at Percy, who was <br/>dodging, but barely. </p>
<p>Meghan and I ducked as lava sailed over our heads and jumped when it shot toward our legs. It was looking hopeless. I didn't trust my Apollo-sun-rapid-healing-sort-of-fire-but-<br/>not-really abilities to protect me from lava. </p>
<p>Then Percy saved us. Kind of. He screamed, unleashing his power. Then the volcano erupted. The last thing I remembered was being shot into the air and falling, falling, <br/>falling...</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>I woke up and felt fine for about two seconds until my body was blasted with pain. My eyes teared up and I cried, but I forced myself to sit up. Percy was a few yards away and <br/>Meghan was nearby me. </p>
<p>We were on a beach. It was a nice beach with pretty waves and no soda cans in the sand. A beautiful girl with green eyes and dark blonde hair crouched beside Percy, spooning <br/>some nectar into his mouth when he groaned, waking up. </p>
<p>Oh crap. I knew where we were. </p>
<p>The girl looked over at me. She didn't seem to like me much. "You're awake." </p>
<p>"Yeah," I responded, crawling over to Meghan and shaking her gently. </p>
<p>My cousin/sister woke up groggily. "What..." </p>
<p>"Meghan, we're in Ogygia," I whispered. </p>
<p>That woke her up. "No." </p>
<p>"Yes." </p>
<p>The girl went over to us. "My name is Calypso. I'm here to help you." </p>
<p>"Okay," I nodded, not sure what else to say. She was really pretty. </p>
<p>"Come on, I'll show you my home." She went over to Percy and picked him up. He looked awful- like he'd lost 20lbs he shouldn't have and been beaten to a pulp. Meghan <br/>looked much better off than him, though that was probably due to our (somewhat) fire resistance and rapid healing. </p>
<p>I stood up and helped Meghan. "How's the bite?"</p>
<p>She lifted the bottom of her shirt. It was much better than the last time I checked. "It feels a lot better. Doesn't hurt." </p>
<p>"You'll definitely have a scar." </p>
<p>She shrugged, pointing to my legs, which had gotten scared when we entered Harry Potter. "Well, since it was yours last time, I guess it's my turn." </p>
<p>Meghan got up from the ground, brushing the sand off of her charred clothes. She followed Calypso, gesturing for me to do the same. </p>
<p>Calypso entered a cave with glittery crystals, us behind her. Somehow it was very light inside despite us getting farther and farther from the entrance. She laid Percy down on a cot, brushing a lock of dark hair back from his face. </p>
<p>She opened up a chest and pulled out two greek style dresses, handing them to Meghan and I. "Here." </p>
<p>"Thanks," I said, walking into the next room of the cave to pull off my blackened and burnt camp T-shirt and jean shorts. By some miracle, I still had my knife in my belt and my <br/>bag hadn't turned to ash. Its contents were all still there, albeit smelling like smoke. </p>
<p>I left the room so that Meghan could use it, examining my body. I had some more burns, but only first degree ones. </p>
<p>Calypso was tending to Percy and his wounds, which seemed worse than Meghan and I's by a long shot. She looked up at me. "Hello." </p>
<p>"Hi, uh, Calypso. I'm Abby." </p>
<p>She studied me. "A daughter of Apollo." </p>
<p>"Yeah. So is Meghan," I said, pointing to where she had gone to change. </p>
<p>Calypso nodded. She really was beautiful. The book really couldn't capture how pretty her dazzling green eyes were. </p>
<p>"That's Percy." I gestured toward the son of Poseidon. He looked rough.</p>
<p>Meghan came out in her dress- a white one with a gold belt that went over one shoulder with a gold pin. My own was much simpler. It was white and loose. A white fabric belt <br/>looped around the middle and the straps over my shoulders were very thin. But Calypso was the one that was rocking hers the most. Hers was white with a silver belt and silver <br/>pins on each of the shoulder straps that held a sheer sheet of white fabric in place that hung behind her. Each of our dresses fell to our knees. </p>
<p>Calypso took a knife off a table and cut through the middle of Percy's shirt, pulling it off. I glanced at Meghan. This was weird. She completely redressed him in new, not burned <br/>clothes. They were a white cotton shirt and gray drawstring pants. It seemed like white was the only color people wore around here, aside from Percy's gray pants. </p>
<p>Then Calypso focused on us. "Let me examine your injuries." </p>
<p>"We're okay, we heal fast." </p>
<p>She shrugged. "Suit yourself."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>It took Percy a long time to wake up and get back on his feet. During that time, Calypso became friends with Meghan and me. We spent a lot of time gardening, which I had <br/>never been into before but I didn't exactly have much else to do besides helping her with treating Percy or feeding birds. </p>
<p>Meghan's bite healed completely and she was able to run and fight again, so the two of us would spar on the beach a lot. We both were getting much better at fighting, enough <br/>so that we could at least defend ourselves. </p>
<p>Calypso herself had this magnetic force about her. Maybe it was the whole daughter-of-a-titan thing, but it was almost magical how captivating she was. Or maybe it was just <br/>because she made a killer meatloaf. </p>
<p>When Percy did finally wake up, he couldn't stand for more than an hour before collapsing, but Calypso fed him nectar and my cousin/sister and I used our healing magic on <br/>him. Bit by bit, he was recovering. </p>
<p>After a while, he was back to his old self, or at least close to it. He and Calypso spent a lot of time together, which was fine by me. I knew I didn't have a shot, so I wasn't <br/>expecting anything. </p>
<p>Percy himself looked great as he healed, though. His sea-green eyes and black hair, the way it blew in the sea's breeze... It would be safe to say I had a small crush on him. <br/>But, really, let's be honest; most Percy Jackson fans do, but they ship Percabeth too much to admit it. I was the same way. </p>
<p>Things were going really well until Hephestus showed up in a column of fire. </p>
<p>"Calypso. I need to speak with the demigods if you don't mind." </p>
<p>She backed away, leaving with a sad look in her eyes. </p>
<p>Hephestus turned to us. He assured us that Annabeth was fine, but the surrounding towns by Mt. Saint Helens were not. There were a lot of evacuations and injuries, but no <br/>deaths had been officially reported. Unless you counted the three of us, who everyone thought were dead. </p>
<p>There was no word on Tyson and Grover, unfortunately, but that was to be expected in the maze. </p>
<p>The most important part of our chat was when Hephestus told us how to navigate the maze- Rachel Dare. As a mortal that could see through the mist, she could lead us to <br/>Daedelus. That is if we left. </p>
<p>It was hard to decide to leave Orgygia. Poor Calypso was heartbroken, but restocked our bags for us, wishing us well and waving as we boarded a raft and floated away. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>We were floating for hours before Percy grinned. </p>
<p>"What?" Meghan asked. </p>
<p>Two great white sharks surfaced and I nearly shit myself. I know sharks don't kill people often, but they're still scary when they're two feet from you without any protective <br/>glass, like at an aquarium. </p>
<p>"It's cool," Percy assure us, "They're going to push us to Camp-Halfblood." </p>
<p>I gulped. "This is not good for my blood pressure." </p>
<p>Another couple of hours passed, during which I still never relaxed, until we were pushed up on Long Island Sound. </p>
<p>The camp seemed deserted. There was no one training, climbing, shooting arrows, or chatting anywhere. It was kind of eerie. </p>
<p>We saw no one until we approached the amphitheater. There was a fire burning and three funeral shrouds beside it. One was green with a trident on it, the other two had lyres. <br/>Annabeth, Will Solace, and Michael Yew stood at the front. They all looked awful- puffy eyes, messy hair, and heartbroken expressions. </p>
<p>Oh. It was our funeral. Cool. </p>
<p>Annabeth went first, beginning a speech about Percy. "He was probably the bravest friend I've ever had. He..." she spotted us entering the amphitheater and her face turned <br/>red. "He's right there!"</p>
<p>The campers whipped around to see the three of us in one piece. I waved awkwardly. They all ran forward, clapping Percy on the back and calling our names. </p>
<p>Will pushed his way over to me and hugged me tightly. "We thought you were dead!" </p>
<p>"Oh, thank the gods!" Cried Michael as he embraced Meghan. </p>
<p>I smiled. "Nope. Not dead. Marooned on an island." </p>
<p>Victoria was still crying. "We missed you so much!" </p>
<p>Lee nodded. "You are so lucky you found Percy. Annabeth said you guys were going on a hike and then you fell into the maze somehow." </p>
<p>"We did. It sucked, but we survived." </p>
<p>Clarisse came over, smirking. "You didn't die. Got to admit, I'm impressed, sunshine." </p>
<p>My stomach flipped. Why was I so desperate? I have too many crushes. </p>
<p>Annabeth crushed Percy in a hug when she saw him, screaming, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" </p>
<p>Chiron interfered, pulling Meghan, Percy, Annabeth, and me aside and leading us to the big house. We entered and he shut the door. </p>
<p>"What happened?" </p>
<p>Percy recounted Ogygia but didn't speak of Calypso. I think it made him too sad. Then Chiron had Meghan and I explain what had happened to us. I told the story from start to <br/>finish, except for the part where we willingly jumped into the maze.</p>
<p>"We tried to find where you fell through, but never found it. Do you remember where it was?" </p>
<p>"No," I lied, "I mean, we've only been in the forest, like, three times. It all just kind of looks like trees. And a lot of rocks, too." </p>
<p>Chiron nodded, seeming to believe me. </p>
<p>Percy said, "Hephestus told us how to get to Daedalus. He said that a mortal that could see through the mist would be able to tell where to go." </p>
<p>"Rachel Dare," Annabeth spat. She didn't seem to like her very much, but then again, I didn't either. But Annabeth took it to new levels, storming out of the room. </p>
<p>"Don't mind her," Chiron advised, "I think she suspects where you were marooned. And Rachel... Well, Annabeth is territorial of her friends. Tomorrow, I will send you to see <br/>your mother. She's worried sick. Then, you can try to complete the quest." </p>
<p>Percy looked down at the floor. "My poor mom. She's probably so scared." </p>
<p>"Yes, well, she'll be happy to know you're alive. Abigail, Meghan, I don't know who your mothers are, so-" </p>
<p>"They're dead!" Meghan chimed. </p>
<p>I nodded. "Dead dead." </p>
<p>"So dead." </p>
<p>"Buried." </p>
<p>"In the ground."</p>
<p>"Big funeral. Lots of roses." </p>
<p>"Pretty roses." </p>
<p>Wow, I think that was the least believable lie I have ever told. Even Percy, who was an idiot sometimes, looked at us weird.</p>
<p>Chiron nodded slowly. "I see. I'm sorry for your loss." </p>
<p>"Thank you," Meghan said. </p>
<p>She kicked my foot and I repeated, "Thanks." </p>
<p>"Abigail, Meghan will you two be accompanying Percy and Annabeth on the quest? Technically, you are not required to since you are not an official part of the group. So if you <br/>don't want to go, you don't have to." </p>
<p>"We'll go. We've gotten a lot better at fighting and besides, they might need some medics." </p>
<p>Percy smiled. "Thanks, guys." </p>
<p>In other news, a camper named Chris was dying and Quintus, the swordsman, had snuck into the labyrinth. </p>
<p>"That's super sketchy," Meghan commented. </p>
<p>I seconded that. "Very weird. People that sneak into labyrinths are very shady." </p>
<p>"I believe he was a spy for Luke," Chiron told us, a sad look on his face. "It's a shame. So many betrayals..." </p>
<p>"If it makes you feel any better," I said, "I promise I'm not a traitor." </p>
<p>"Okay!" Meghan clapped, trying to make the situation better. "We're going to head back to our cabin. Our family seemed pretty stressed and I think they'd appreciate talking to <br/>us. Bye!" </p>
<p>"Bye," Percy waved. </p>
<p>I followed Meghan back to cabin seven and opened the door. The moment I came in, Victoria grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to a cot, making me sit down. "Are you hurt <br/>at all?" </p>
<p>"No, not really." </p>
<p>She checked me over anyway. Kayla, who had kidnapped Meghan and was checking on her, gasped when she saw the bite scar on Meghan's abdomen. "Did this happen in the <br/>maze?" </p>
<p>"Yeah." </p>
<p>"What happened?" </p>
<p>"I'll tell you what happened," I griped, "Meghan decided that we should fight a Myrmeke instead of running for our lives." </p>
<p>Kayla looked horrified. "You were bitten?" </p>
<p>"Yeah, but I'm all healed up. No stupid ant is going to kill me." </p>
<p>I rolled my eyes. "You totally would have died without me." </p>
<p>"Would not!" </p>
<p>"Would too!" </p>
<p>Victoria's eyes widened. "You treated that bite?" </p>
<p>A bit of pride swelled in me. I was finally catching up to the success of my siblings. "Yep." </p>
<p>"With what?" </p>
<p>"A first aid kit. A well-stocked first-aid kit." </p>
<p>Lee looked impressed. "Nice."</p>
<p>Victoria pointed to scars on my legs and arms. "Did those happen in the maze?" </p>
<p>"No, they're old scars." </p>
<p>Will brought over a bottle of water and some food. "Here."</p>
<p>I dug in. The food we'd eaten in the maze sucked. Lee made sure Meghan and I both drank the full bottles of water, saying that he was worried about dehydration. Which, <br/>frankly, he probably should be worried about. </p>
<p>The rest of the afternoon, Meghan and I told the story of the maze. Our siblings demanded we tell it in excruciating detail, so we were up late when we finally reached the end of <br/>our journey. </p>
<p>"That's wicked," Austin grinned. </p>
<p>"We need to get to sleep," Lee sighed, "Meghan and Abby have to go back on the quest tomorrow." </p>
<p>"You're going?" Michael asked. </p>
<p>"Chiron asked us to. Besides, we've already been on it for the majority of the time. Might as well stick around with some bandages just in case." </p>
<p>Michael didn't seem to like that. "But what if you guys get hurt?" </p>
<p>"We'll live. It'll be okay." </p>
<p>I wasn't sure if I was convincing Michael or myself. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The next day, Annabeth told us that she had received an Iris message from an immortal demigod named Eurytion, who had been looking after Nico di Angelo. Nico had run away <br/>into the maze. In Percy's dream, he heard that a demigod had been captured by Luke's army. We did not like that correlation. </p>
<p>Percy and Annabeth went to go see Percy's mom, Sally Jackson. Meghan and I stayed behind to train. Though we lost all of the fights, we put up a good fight and it lasted a long <br/>time. Lee was ecstatic about our progress in hand to hand combat. He, being our cabin leader, was always worried about his brothers and sisters. When Meghan and I came along, he was particularly worried about us. I didn't blame him, I would be too. </p>
<p>Victoria helped us with more archery. I wasn't as good as her, but I was better than some of the non-Apollo kids that were in the archery range. It was definitely because of who my father was. I'd never been this good in real life. </p>
<p>Austin even got me to climb the lava rock wall. I guess after being blasted out of a volcano, the lava didn't seem so scary anymore. I mean, if I lived through that, I'd probably <br/>live through this, too. </p>
<p>When Percy and Annabeth did come back, we all had to go meet Rachel Dare in Times Square. Hey, that rhymed!<br/>"Here we are," Annabeth announced, paying the taxi driver and opening the door. </p>
<p>We all clamored out, relieved that we weren't all squished in the back seat anymore. When we found Rachel, she was doing one of those living statue things alongside a few <br/>other kids. People tossed coins in a bucket beneath her for... I wasn't sure what. Standing still?</p>
<p>"Hey, Percy!" she greeted. "And... Annabelle, right?" </p>
<p>"Annabeth." </p>
<p>"Oh yeah. And who are you guys? Also half-bloods?" </p>
<p>Meghan nodded. "Yeah. I'm Meghan, that's Abby." </p>
<p>"Cool. Let's go get some coffee!" </p>
<p>I wasn't a coffee drinker, and neither was Meghan. We both got some Earl Grey tea, though, and sat down at a table with our friends. Rachel was actually pretty chill, but <br/>Annabeth really hated her. She would slip in backhanded comments all the time until Percy had to tell her to stop. It was really awkward, to say the least. </p>
<p>Percy explained the mission, to which Rachel said, "Cool. Let's do it?" </p>
<p>"Just like that?" I asked. </p>
<p>"I mean, my summer was going to be pretty boring, so... yeah. How do we get into the maze?" <br/>Annabeth shrugged. "It could be anything. A boulder, a door, a window. But it'll be marked with Delta, the symbol of Daedalus, and glowing blue. </p>
<p>"Like this?" Rachel asked, drawing a triangle on a napkin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah." <br/>"There's a door like that at our costume shop. Guess we'll enter there." Rachel sprang up and was on the move before anyone could say anything. </p>
<p>We followed her to a building full of racks upon racks of costumes. Behind a bin of laundry was a door. Rachel, who had changed into jeans and a Modern Art Museum T-shirt, <br/>pushed it to the side. She pulled out a blue plastic hairbrush, brushing flakes of gold out of her red hair. </p>
<p>"I tried to open it before, but it's rusted shut." </p>
<p>Annabeth shook her head. "No, it just needs the touch of a half-blood." </p>
<p>When she turned the knob, the door opened and the symbol lit up. The dark hallway before us was unsettling. I pulled my flashlight out of my restocked drawstring bag. <br/>Meghan, Percy, and Annabeth did the same. </p>
<p>"After you," Annabeth said sarcastically. "After all, you're our guide." </p>
<p>Rachel went first, not seeming to care how snarky Annabeth was being. But when she started down the stairs, she yelped. A giant skeleton of a cyclops was strung up in an X, a <br/>warning to anyone that entered. </p>
<p>"It's old. Not anyone we know," Annabeth said. But what she really meant was that it wasn't Tyson. </p>
<p>We continued down the tunnel until we came to an intersection. To the left was a root and dirt tunnel, to the right was a stone one. </p>
<p>"That way," I said, "It looks like the tunnel Grover and Tyson went down." </p>
<p>"Yeah, but that looks like a tunnel to Daedalus' workshop," Annabeth pointed out. </p>
<p>Rachel shook her head. "We need to go straight. The tree roots to the left are moving slightly, like feelers. I don't trust that. There's a trap twenty feet down to the right. Holes <br/>in the walls, maybe for spikes. Besides, the glow is going down the center one." </p>
<p>I was impressed. "Alright, then." </p>
<p>We walked down the middle tunnel, taking stairs and ramps. We kept going deeper and deeper, further from the surface. It made me a bit anxious and reminded me of stories <br/>cave tour guides told us about the early people to explore caves and how some of them went missing until their bones were found years later when my geology-obsessed <br/>brother would drag us to every cave in North America. That was an unsettling thought. </p>
<p>Our trip was easy for a long time. We talked about where we were from until there was a creaking sound somewhere ahead of us. </p>
<p>Meghan's breath hitched. "What was that?" </p>
<p>"Metal hinges," Rachel answered. "Other than that, I don't know. </p>
<p>Then we heard heavy footsteps headed our way. </p>
<p>"Okay, this time, we run!" I stated. </p>
<p>We all dashed back the way we came, fleeing until we came face to face with a group of Dracaenae (ancient greek snake women) in armor and carrying spears. In the center <br/>was an Empousa in a cheerleader uniform. </p>
<p>Percy glared at her. "Kelli." </p>
<p>"You two know each other?" Rachel looked freaked. </p>
<p>Everyone but Rachel (who had none) pulled out their weapons, but before we could blink, Kelli took Rachel, putting a claw to her throat. "Well, well, taking your little mortal pet <br/>for a walk? Now, cooperate, and no one gets hurt. The boss wants you." </p>
<p>That didn't sound good. They disarmed us and took us through more hallways until we reached a fork in the road with a door in the center. </p>
<p>"If you value your friend'sssss livessss, you'll do asssssss we ssssay," hissed one of the snake women at Percy. </p>
<p>She opened the door and took him out. As for the rest of us, we were dragged down some more halls and then through a door. We were at the bottom of a stadium circling an <br/>arena. In the arena were a giant and a centaur. They were battling and the poor centaur was losing sorely. On the edges were piles of skulls, some old, some fresh. And above it <br/>all, in a stadium box, was Luke and some other men. A banner bearing a trident hung from it, which I found odd.</p>
<p>We were taken to a bench near the front and tied up so that the monsters could watch the match. </p>
<p>The giant broke the centaur's leg, who begged for mercy, but the crowd chanted, "DEATH, DEATH, DEATH, DEATH!" </p>
<p>I wanted to look away, but I was frozen as the giant drove a spear through the centaur's chest. It burst into ashes and the crowd went wild. </p>
<p>I felt sick to my stomach. I'd only ever watched death in movies. This was real.</p>
<p>A sumo looking dude in the box clapped. "Good entertainment, but not exciting enough, Luke, son of Hermes. What more do you have?" </p>
<p>"I'd love to entertain you, Antaeus. I have a demigod, a brother of yours, a son of Poseidon. Perseus Jackson!" </p>
<p>Annabeth made a choked sound when Percy was thrown into the arena. People threw rocks and jeered at him.</p>
<p>The sumo man, Antaeus, clapped. "A son of Poseidon? Then he must fight well! Or die well!" </p>
<p>Luke smiled. "If his death pleases you, it will be done. Then may my armies have safe passage through your territories?" </p>
<p>Antaeus shrugged. "Perhaps." </p>
<p>Luke frowned but didn't object. </p>
<p>Annabeth was horrified. "Luke!" she screamed, "Let us go! Stop!" </p>
<p>The traitor looked over at her, he seemed shocked that she was here, but was interrupted when Antaeus spoke. "Percy Jackson! Choose what weapons you will use!" </p>
<p>A cart of weapons was pushed toward him. He paid it no mind. "How can you be a son of Poseidon?" </p>
<p>"I am his favorite son! This is a temple to him. All of these sacrifices are for him and in his name. And you will be one of them!" </p>
<p>"Percy!" Annabeth yelled. "His mother is Gaea! Gae-" </p>
<p>Her captor clamped a hand over her mouth, pulling her hair back roughly. This was not going well. </p>
<p>"Son of Poseidon- choose your weapon!" </p>
<p>Percy sighed. "Just my sword." </p>
<p>He pulled out Riptide and uncapped it as the other gate slid up and a snake-like monster slithered out. She was vaporized within seconds.</p>
<p>"Boo! Too fast!" Antaeus boomed. "Make it more entertaining. Round two!"</p>
<p>The gates slid up and a weak looking human came out. Percy looked horrified. "He's human!" </p>
<p>"He's a half-blood. Kill him, or die!" </p>
<p>Percy and the boy fought but not for long. Percy was too good. He knocked the boy to the ground and pointed his sword at his chest. </p>
<p>"Kill him!" Antaeus crowed. </p>
<p>Percy lowered his sword. "No. If you're so strong and you really have dad's favor, why don't you fight me yourself?" </p>
<p>"No way he's Poseidon's favorite," Meghan said quietly to me, "he even admitted that Percy is his favorite kid." </p>
<p>Antaeus realized that he'd damage his reputation if he didn't fight, so he came down from the box to fight his brother. </p>
<p>Percy made him swear on the River Styx that if he won, we'd all go free, to which Antaeus agreed to. </p>
<p>The battle was intense. Percy stabbed Antaeus' calf before jamming Riptide into his ribs. The giant should have died, but he pulled the sword out. Sand came from the Earth, <br/>covering the wound and falling away. Antaeus' wound was fine. </p>
<p>Then Percy's eyes lit up. He had an idea. They battled a bit more before Percy made an impressive vault up to chains hanging from the ceiling with skulls on the hooks. He was <br/>hacking some down with his sword, confusing everyone. </p>
<p>"Come down here and fight!" Antaeus demanded. </p>
<p>"You come up here," Percy taunted, "Or are you too slow and fat?" </p>
<p>Antaeus roared. Percy swung a chain that took the monster by the loincloth, yanking him up off the ground. The chains tangled as he struggled. Percy jumped down and stabbed <br/>him in the gut. Sand poured out, but without touching the ground, he turned to dust. </p>
<p>"Let us go, Luke," Percy demanded, "I had a sworn agreement with Antaeus and I'm the winner."</p>
<p>"Antaeus' oath dies with him. Now, you're all going to die." </p>
<p>Our captors shoved us into the ring. My hands were still bound, so I had no way of softening the blow when I hit the dirt. Meghan and Rachel came tumbling after me. </p>
<p>"Spare that one," Luke commanded, pointing at Annabeth. "I must speak to her." </p>
<p>This was very bad. The monsters swarmed us like bees. Especially tied up, we had no shot. </p>
<p>Percy pulled out a whistle from his pocket and blew it, but it made no sound. At first, we thought nothing happened. Then, Mrs. O'Leary came bounding into the arena, eating <br/>monsters as she went. </p>
<p>I broke into a smile. We're not going to die yet. </p>
<p>Percy ran over to us, using his sword to cut the bonds before climbing into the stadium's seats to free Annabeth. </p>
<p>"Come on!" Percy yelled, running for the exit. </p>
<p>We followed him, grabbing our weapons and bags from the cart before we left.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> We ran and ran, losing track of how many turns we made. A giant ax tried to kill us, but Rachel yelled, "DUCK!" and we made it. </p>
<p>The half-blood whose name I found out was Ethan was with us. </p>
<p>When we stopped to catch our breath, Mrs. O'Leary was gone. That made my chest tighten, but I knew she was alive. </p>
<p>"You guys are crazy if you think Daedalus will help you," Ethan snapped. </p>
<p>"He has to. We'll make him listen," Annabeth insisted. </p>
<p>"Yeah? Well, good luck with that." He turned to walk off into the maze but I caught his arm. </p>
<p>"You can't go alone. That's suicide." </p>
<p>He shoved me off, looking at Percy. "You shouldn't have spared me, Jackson. Mercy has no place in this war." </p>
<p>With that, he ran off and disappeared into the darkness. </p>
<p>I got my flashlight out of my bag and so did my friends, finally illuminating the endless tunnel. My legs hurt terribly and I felt like collapsing. </p>
<p>"Can we just make camp?" I asked. "Here is fine." <br/>Annabeth shrugged. The ceilings in this part of the maze were pretty high, so we could even build a fire without suffocating. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's as good a place as any, I suppose," Percy declared. He threw down his stuff, making it official. </p>
<p>The floors weren't grimy here, so I didn't feel like crying when I lay down and pulled my blanket over me. The others made their beds, too, and Annabeth made a fire for us. </p>
<p>"We'll follow the light path again tomorrow." </p>
<p>"The same path that got us into a trap?" Annabeth snapped. </p>
<p>"Annabeth," I growled, "Lay off. She didn't mean to." </p>
<p>Annabeth looked furious and walked off, calling over her shoulder, "I'm going to find more wood." </p>
<p>The rest of us sighed when she left. She's my friend, but she can be rude. </p>
<p>"Annabeth is not normally like that," Percy told Rachel. "I don't know what her problem is." </p>
<p>I do. </p>
<p>Annabeth came back and added some sticks to the fire. "I'll take the first watch." </p>
<p>"Sounds good to me. I'm exhausted," Meghan moaned as she lay down. </p>
<p>Soon, we were all asleep, aside from Annabeth. I didn't have any dreams, which, considering I'm a half-blood, was probably a good thing. But Percy did. When he awoke, he got <br/>the rest of us up.</p>
<p>"What?" I groaned, sitting up.</p>
<p>"Tyson is in trouble." </p>
<p>Annabeth was fully awake.  I guess she'd never switched shifts. "First things first- earthquake!" </p>
<p>She was right. The room was shaking terribly. I must have been really tired because I hadn't felt a thing while I slept. We scooped up our stuff and shoved things in our bags <br/>before making a run for it. Rachel led the way, down many halls and through large, cavern-like rooms. </p>
<p>Pillars and chunks of the wall collapsed, nearly killing us and covering us in white powder. You could barely see my camp t-shirt (I'd gotten a not burned one when we stopped <br/>at camp and let Victoria borrow my dress. She loved it) under all the dust. </p>
<p>Rachel finally stopped in front of a door. "Here." </p>
<p>The mark of Daedalus was there. We'd made it. Meghan opened the door first and we all scampered inside to avoid falling debris. </p>
<p>The room was full of sketched pinned to walls, machines, tools, and in the back was a huge window overlooking the Rocky Mountains. </p>
<p>Annabeth was in love. She was looking at everything with such intent, kind of like a laser. </p>
<p>"Where are we, exactly?" Rachel mused. </p>
<p>"Colorado Springs." </p>
<p>Quintus stepped in behind us. </p>
<p>Percy drew his sword and we all took out weapons. "You. What have you done with Daedalus?" </p>
<p>"You think I work with Luke and his armies trying to raise Kronos." This was more of a statement than a question. </p>
<p>"Well, duh," Rachel responded. </p>
<p>"You can see the path, can't you? You remind me of someone. Well, you can't see that well. I am Daedalus." </p>
<p>Percy had a genius response, as always. "But you're a swordsman, not an inventor." </p>
<p>"I am many things." </p>
<p>"You're an automaton," Percy stated. </p>
<p>Annabeth laughed. "Percy, he's not an automaton. He can't be." </p>
<p>Quintus tapped his wrist and a plate slid back, revealing gears that spun beneath. "In Latin, Quintus means the fifth. This is my fifth body." </p>
<p>"But you have your consciousness in a machine?" Annabeth's eyes widened. "That's-"</p>
<p>"Awesome," I cut in.</p>
<p>"I was going to say... not natural." </p>
<p>Percy didn't care, all he wanted was answers. "Why were you spying on Camp Half-Blood?" </p>
<p>"Because I'd heard things from Luke. I wanted to make my own conclusions." </p>
<p>"So you have been talking to Luke!" </p>
<p>"Well, sure. He's very persuasive." Quintus shut the plate in his wrist, hiding the gears once more. </p>
<p>Meghan looked desperate. "But now you know that we need your help! You can't let Luke through!"</p>
<p>Quintus sighed. "The maze is no longer mine to control. It's the price I pay for privacy from the gods and the furies. It's the price I pay to live. They have accepted it. The only <br/>one that has not is my oldest enemy."</p>
<p>"Minos," I guessed. </p>
<p>He nodded just as the door burst open (and shut itself). Mrs. O'Leary bounded into the room, licking Quintus. He smiled. "My only companion all these years."</p>
<p>Percy looked puzzled. "The whistle you gave me. It worked."</p>
<p>"Of course it did. I felt guilty that your quest would be in vain. I'm sorry, but Luke already has Airiadnes' string- the only item besides a clear-sighted mortal that can lead him <br/>through the maze." </p>
<p>Well, that was uplifting. "Why?" </p>
<p>"Kronos has promised my freedom and your camp was doomed anyway. There is no way you will win." </p>
<p>"That's not true!" Annabeth was biting back tears. </p>
<p>Mrs. O'Leary perked up her ears and Rachel looked at the door. "Someone's coming." </p>
<p>Just then, the door burst open. An emo looking kid was being held hostage by some monsters. Percy looked shocked. "Nico? Are you okay?" </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, he tricked me, I-" </p>
<p>"Shut up!" Came another voice. The ghost that pushed its way to the front couldn't be mistaken for anyone else. It was King Minos. </p>
<p>He grinned. "Daedalus, my old friend. I'm going to kill you." </p>
<p>Giants made for Daedalus, but Mrs. O'Leary jumped to his defense. Rachel hung back while my fellow half-bloods and I started battling monsters. Minos did nothing besides <br/>shove Nico to the floor and cry, "Kill the inventor!" </p>
<p>Nico struggled with his chains and I wanted to go help him, but an ugly, pug-faced looking monster was taking all of my attention and effort to defeat. </p>
<p>As I killed it, I saw Rachel out of the corner of my eye. She was going for the mechanical wings that hung on the wall. No one else seemed to notice her. After all, there were <br/>tons of monsters and only a few of us. </p>
<p>Daedalus grabbed a sword but a giant knocked him back. A jar of greek fire hit the floor and shattered. Flames rose, burning up tables, journals, and notes. </p>
<p>A snake lady knocked me to the ground and almost ate me, but Meghan stabbed its back before she had a chance. </p>
<p>"Spirits of the dead, to me!" Minos called. </p>
<p>Nico got to his feet, free of the chains. "No!" </p>
<p>"Silly boy, I control you. Not the other way around. A soul for a soul. But I will rise, not your pathetic sister." </p>
<p>"I am the son of Hades. Begone!" </p>
<p>Minos laughed. "You have no power over me. I am the lord of spirits. I am the Ghost King!" </p>
<p>"No," Nico snarled, "I am." </p>
<p>Nico stabbed the floor with his black sword. A hole right to the underworld opened up, swallowing the monsters and sending King Minos back to where he belonged. </p>
<p>Rachel was wearing the wings and finishing strapping some to Nico. "We have to go, there's no time to lose!" </p>
<p>The rest of us pulled on wings. I turned to the inventor. "Daedalus, come on!" </p>
<p>He was in bad shape- cut in a hundred places and bleeding golden ichor. "I won't leave Mrs. O'Leary. Go!" </p>
<p>There was no time for debate. Taking a deep breath, I jumped out the window. My friends and I were hundreds of feet above the ground and didn't know how to fly. </p>
<p>Annabeth figured it out first, yelling, "Spread your arms!" </p>
<p>I did as she said. My fall stopped and I went forward instead. Experimentally, I flapped my arms a bit. The wings did as I did and I rose up into the sky to fly alongside my <br/>friends. </p>
<p>"This is awesome!" I cheered. </p>
<p>It ended way too fast when Annabeth surged downward. We followed her and I made a terrible landing, tumbling and breaking my wings. </p>
<p>"We shouldn't fly anymore," she warned, "The wings don't last very long." </p>
<p>She was right. Adhesive strips keeping metallic feathers in place were already falling off. </p>
<p>"What now?" Meghan asked. </p>
<p>"The labyrinth is the quickest way back to camp," Nico told us. "But if Daedalus dies, it'll die, too."</p>
<p>"What about a plane?" Rachel suggested. </p>
<p>Percy shook his head. "No. Zeus hates me. He'd probably kill me." </p>
<p>"Then a car." Annabeth decided. "But where?" </p>
<p>"I'll take care of it," Rachel said. </p>
<p>"Okay. I'm going to find a gift shop or something and get a crystal to make a rainbow. I need to send an Iris message back to camp," said Annabeth. </p>
<p>Nico raised his hand, "I'm going too. I'm really hungry." </p>
<p>Meghan said, "I second that." </p>
<p>"Me three!" I joined. </p>
<p>"Okay," Percy decided, "I'll go with Rachel to get the car. You guys send the message. See you in ten." </p>
<p>We went our separate ways. Turns out, it wasn't too hard to find a shop. Annabeth got the crystal she wanted while Nico got chips. Meghan and I got a giant pack of M&amp;Ms to <br/>split. Shut up. I'm not glutenous, you are. </p>
<p>We met Percy and Rachel at a sleek black car. The driver opened the door for us, which made me feel very glamorous. It was less glamorous when we piled in. Our clothes were <br/>all still messy from the earthquake. </p>
<p>"Where to, Miss Dare?" The driver asked. </p>
<p>"Denver." </p>
<p>The car ride was way too long with Percy and Annabeth fidgeting the whole time. It put me on edge, but I couldn't blame them. ADHD and all that. </p>
<p>"Take that exit!" Rachel exclaimed suddenly. The driver swerved and did as she said without questions.</p>
<p>"What is it?" I asked. </p>
<p>"I saw something. Keep driving." </p>
<p>It looked like the middle of nowhere until we came to an abandoned mine. It must be a Labyrinth entrance. The car stopped and we got out, heading to a boarded-up hole in the <br/>side of a hill. Sure enough, the faint symbol of Daedalus was there.</p>
<p>Guess we were taking the Labyrinth. </p>
<p>Rachel guided us with no problem through stone tunnels. She and Annabeth actually ended up talking about architecture, which was super boring to me. So I walked beside <br/>Meghan behind the girls but ahead of the boys. </p>
<p>"The arena. That was intense," Meghan said. </p>
<p>I nodded. </p>
<p>"Are you doing okay?" </p>
<p>"I should be asking you that." </p>
<p>She sighed. "I keep thinking about that giant killing the centaur. It's different than when we saw monsters die, you know? Because he could speak and he was obviously scared <br/>and I hear him begging for his life and..." </p>
<p>"I understand." </p>
<p>"Has it been messing with your mind, too?" </p>
<p>"A little bit." </p>
<p>She laughed humorlessly. "What do you mean 'a little bit?'  That was horrible." </p>
<p>I thought for a moment before I answered her. "When I was a little kid, I watched the movie Coraline. It terrified me. I had nightmares about it for weeks. My family went to the <br/>fair and I broke down crying because I started to think about it again. I asked my mom how I could stop thinking about it. She put a rubber band around my wrist and told me <br/>that whenever I thought of it, to snap that rubber band against my wrist. Not too hard, but enough to send a message to my brain. She said eventually, I'd stop thinking about <br/>it."</p>
<p>"That sounds dumb." </p>
<p>"I thought so, too, but I was desperate. For the first few days, I snapped it a lot. Then a little bit less. Then less. Then less. Within a week, I was able to put it out of my mind." </p>
<p>She raised her eyebrows. "Seriously? Just like that?" </p>
<p>"Just like that. There have been times since then that I learned something or saw something horrific. Times when I constantly felt like throwing up from how sick it was. When it gets bad, I go downstairs and get a rubber band from my mom's desk drawer. And so far, it has always worked." </p>
<p>She looked down at my wrist. "You have a rubber band around it now." </p>
<p>"I put some in my bag. I thought I may need one." I slid my bag off my shoulders and opened it up. Reaching to the bottom and feeling around, I finally grabbed a rubber band <br/>so that I could shut the bag. I handed it to Meghan. </p>
<p>She slid it on her wrist. "Thank you." </p>
<p>"Of course."</p>
<p>Rachel stopped. </p>
<p>Annabeth looked over at her. "What is it?" </p>
<p>"Something evil is down that tunnel." </p>
<p>A breeze came through that smelled of Eucalyptus trees. Annabeth's eyes widened. "The Titan's mountain. I smell the trees." </p>
<p>"And death," Nico added. </p>
<p>"Comforting," I said, "Let's keep going." </p>
<p>Percy shook his head. "No. I have to see what's going on. What if Luke is right there? Or parts of Kronos? I'm going." </p>
<p>"Then we'll go with you," Annabeth said bravely. </p>
<p>"No. You have to get to camp. Save them. I'll be fine." </p>
<p>She didn't like the idea but handed him her Yankees cap. "At least take this. Good luck." </p>
<p>"Thanks!" Percy disappeared and I heard his footsteps get quieter as he walked down the tunnel. </p>
<p>The rest of us waited anxiously. I saw Meghan snapping her rubber band frequently. </p>
<p>Rachel leaned against the wall. "I spy with my little eye, something orange." </p>
<p>"Our camp t-shirts," I said, "too easy. I spy with my little eye, something black." </p>
<p>"Nico's shirt," Meghan guessed. </p>
<p>"Nope." </p>
<p>Rachel looked around. "Nico's sword." </p>
<p>"No." </p>
<p>"Nico's jeans." </p>
<p>"No." </p>
<p>"Nico's nail polish." </p>
<p>"No." </p>
<p>Meghan humphed. "You picked a good one. How about Nico's hair?" </p>
<p>I shook my head. "Still no." </p>
<p>Nico glared at me, but he was into playing, I could tell. "Is it my shoes?" </p>
<p>"Ding ding ding! We have a winner. Okay, your turn." </p>
<p>He looked around. "I spy with my little eye, something grey." </p>
<p>I guessed, "The walls?" </p>
<p>"No." </p>
<p>"The floor!" </p>
<p>"No." </p>
<p>"The ceiling!" </p>
<p>"No." </p>
<p>“Those bones?” </p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>Rachel looked around, examining herself, Meghan and I. "Oh! Is it Abby's flashlight?" </p>
<p>"Finally." </p>
<p>She smiled. "Okay. I spy with my little eye, something-" </p>
<p>"Shut up!" Annabeth snarled. "Percy is in danger and you're playing I-Spy?" </p>
<p>I shrugged. "Well, what else are we going to do? Sit in silence?" </p>
<p>"We can go to help him. It has been way too long." </p>
<p>"Last time I helped Percy when he snuck into a Titan base, he exploded a mountain and I landed on an island for two weeks. No thank you. I spy with-"</p>
<p>"You don't mean that." </p>
<p>"You're right, I don't. Fine." </p>
<p>We went down the tunnel and emerged into the sunlight. Meghan and I sighed in contentment. Wandering in the dark for weeks was not good for the children of Apollo. The sun <br/>shone down on us and I instantly felt better. </p>
<p>It took us a while to find Percy, but when we did, he was in distress. Of course. </p>
<p>He was battling Luke and some monsters with scary-looking teeth next to a coffin. </p>
<p>"Percy!" Rachel screamed. </p>
<p>She drew everyone's attention and chucked her blue plastic hairbrush at Luke, hitting him in the eye. </p>
<p>"Ow!" he cried.</p>
<p>The rest of us followed her lead, pulling flashlights out of our bags and chucking them. </p>
<p>Percy sprinted toward us. Annabeth, however, was frozen. "Luke?" </p>
<p>Percy grabbed her shirt and pulled her along with the rest of us, who were definitely ready to run, especially because thanks to the books, I knew that was Kronos.</p>
<p>Nico used his magic so make the entrance collapse behind us. As we ran, all we could hear were the monster howls until they faded. Percy was the only one left with a flashlight, <br/>so he lit the way. </p>
<p>Eventually, I doubled over. "I can't run anymore." </p>
<p>"Me neither," Rachel panted. </p>
<p>We slumped down against the walls to catch our breath. Annabeth put her head between her knees and sobbed, but no one paid attention. She had been really extra lately. </p>
<p>Finally, she sniffled. "What was wrong with Luke? He wasn't-"</p>
<p>Percy told us about how Kronos had been resurrected in a new body- Luke's body. He gave himself over. </p>
<p>"That can't be true!" Annabeth cried. </p>
<p>"Annabeth, he let Kronos in. I saw it." </p>
<p>"You just want him to be evil so bad, don't you? Well, I knew him before all of this! Before you! He's not a bad person!" </p>
<p>"What is your problem?" Percy shouted back. </p>
<p>I held up my hands. "Whoa, guys. Calm down. If we keep fighting, we won't be a strong team." </p>
<p>"Besides, we need to get moving," Nico said. </p>
<p>He was right. We got to our feet and started walking when Percy's flashlight beam landed on a rasta cap- the same one Grover always wore.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>We ended up following the satyr's tracks on a muddy floor. The labyrinth turned very cave-like and we had to slip through stalagmites and stalactites. Water dripped on us as <br/>we crawled and ducked. It was really uncomfortable. </p>
<p>We reached the bottom of a slope and emerged into a cavern. Our flashlight beams found Tyson, sitting in the middle, cradling Grover. </p>
<p>Grover wasn't dead, thank the gods. But he had felt the presence of Pan and it had overwhelmed him. Annabeth splashed some water from a puddle on him and he woke up. </p>
<p>"Whaaa..." </p>
<p>"It's okay," Percy assured him, "You just passed out when you sensed Pan." </p>
<p>Grover got to his feet. "Pan!</p>
<p>We took a path downward through an underground river, tons of rocks, and holes. Occasionally, I’d hear the snap of Meghan’s rubber band. When we got across, Grover led us <br/>down into another cavern that glittered with crystals. Extinct animals were there, living peacefully around a satyr laying in a bed. The Satyr looked old but he smiled as we <br/>approached. </p>
<p>"Grover, my dear boy. I've been waiting for you." </p>
<p>Annabeth, Rachel, Tyson, and Grover dropped to their knees. I did the same as Percy and Meghan kind of fell down. </p>
<p>"I'm dying," Pan told us. "I'm fading. A god fades when all that he stood for is gone. The wild... Well, it's not wild anymore. Now, you must take up my spirit. All of you. He <br/>looked at Percy first. </p>
<p>"Son of Poseidon, I know you have seen much today. But you will be brave.</p>
<p>"Daughter of Athena, your time is coming. Though not in the way you imagine." </p>
<p>He looked at Meghan. "Daughter of Apollo, you must not despair. There is pain in the world. But you can ease the ache." </p>
<p>Then he looked at me. "And you, daughter of Apollo. Do not underestimate your light. It shines brighter than you know.</p>
<p>"Master Cyclops, heroes rarely live up to what we expect them to be. But your name will be carried on through generations of Cyclopses to come.</p>
<p>"Miss Rachel Dare, you are just as important as your father. Remember this.</p>
<p>"And Grover. You must tell them that I am passing." </p>
<p>Grover whimpered. "But, Pan..." </p>
<p>"Release me now." </p>
<p>Grover bit back tears as he said, "I spent my whole life looking for you. Now... I release you." </p>
<p>Pan smiled as he faded into a gray smoke that swirled around each of us. The spirit of Pan. The animals, too, turned to dust, and the nature of the cave was lost. We were in /<br/>darkness again. </p>
<p>I heard a click as Percy tried to turn on his flashlight. "Crap."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"My flashlight is out of batteries." </p>
<p>Grover sucked in his breath. "Tyson and I lost ours before we found this cave." </p>
<p>Annabeth spoke up. "Rachel? Can you still see the way?" </p>
<p>"A bit, but it's not safe. You guys won't be able to see your way out and there's a lot of holes in the ground that go down maybe 100 feet." </p>
<p>"Splendid," I groaned. "What now?" </p>
<p>Percy uncapped Riptide. The sword glowed a little bit, but we couldn't see the ground. I'm pretty sure this didn't happen in the books. The story must have changed due to <br/>Meghan and I's interference. </p>
<p>"Wait. I have an idea," Annabeth said. "Abby. When Pan foretold your future or whatever, he said you have more light than you know. Can you summon light?" </p>
<p>"I've never tried. From what I've heard, that's a very rare skill among children of Apollo. I doubt it." </p>
<p>"Just try." </p>
<p>I rolled my eyes, though she couldn't see that, and focused on the dark. I envisioned light illuminating the cavern while putting my hands together, but nothing happened.</p>
<p>Percy said, "When I use my powers, I have to focus. You know it's working if you feel something weird in your stomach." </p>
<p>I tried again until I felt a yank in my gut. There were gasps. When I opened my eyes, there were tendrils of light winding around the cave. They flowed out from my hands and <br/>snaked around nooks and crannies to light our way.</p>
<p>"Holy crap!" I exclaimed. </p>
<p>Annabeth beamed. "Perfect. Let's go!" </p>
<p>We followed after her and climbed. I ended up beside Meghan, who whispered, "How did you do that?" </p>
<p>"I don't know. The portal made us demigods, didn't it? Maybe it gave us powers like your healing. Maybe you have more." </p>
<p>"Like what?" </p>
<p>"I dunno. Our dad is the god of music, right? Sing something." </p>
<p>She glared at me. "No. I hate singing unless I'm in the shower." </p>
<p>"Suit yourself." </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>We went through the tunnels and walked for so long I thought I might die. Rachel finally led us out of the maze and into a store's basement. Thankfully, we got out before we <br/>were accused of trespassing or something. </p>
<p>"How do we get back to camp?" I asked, letting go of my magic. I couldn't see it, but I knew that the Labyrinth fell dark. </p>
<p>Percy pointed to the sky. We looked up and gasped when we saw some pegasi in the sky. </p>
<p>"Awesome!" Rachel cheered. "Although, I guess I'm not going with you guys." </p>
<p>Percy smiled apologetically before whistling. The pegasi swooped down to see us. </p>
<p>"Is Aaron around here?" </p>
<p>Percy nodded. "Blackjack says yes." </p>
<p>"Aaron!" I called. It didn't take long for the magical horse to shoot out of an alley, jump over the pedestrians, and stop in front of me. "Hey, boy." </p>
<p>He whinnied. </p>
<p>Percy mounted Blackjack and I mounted Aaron. Everyone else took various Pegasi and waved to Rachel as they rose up into the sky. </p>
<p>"Bye, Rachel," I said. </p>
<p>"Bye. Make sure Percy doesn't die, okay?" </p>
<p>I laughed a bit. "I'll do my best." </p>
<p>As Aaron charged down the streets back to camp, I thought about Rachel. She was misunderstood by the fandom, I decided. She was a nice girl and sure, she liked Percy, but <br/>Calypso used to, as well. </p>
<p>Aaron was the first to reach camp. I couldn't help but feel very proud of him. </p>
<p>The rest came only two minutes after, touching down beside me. Chiron came to us immediately. Annabeth warned him of the attack and explained what had happened. I had <br/>expected him to be surprised, but he didn't show any shock at all. </p>
<p>The camp readied for battle. The Apollo cabin climbed up trees with bows at the ready. Hermes campers had swords and hid, ready to pounce. The Hephestus cabin set up traps <br/>everywhere but warned us of where they were. Even the satyrs and dryads were armed. Athena's cabin set up a home base and talked strategy with Chiron. Everyone else <br/>suited up in armor and got ready for battle. </p>
<p>I turned to Lee, our cabin leader, who was in a nearby tree. "Lee, what about the medics?" </p>
<p>"We're going to fight here for as long as we can, but once the action is getting to be severe, we'll retreat to our cabin." </p>
<p>"Who's carrying the injured back?" </p>
<p>"The Aphrodite and Dionysus cabins. We can't afford to lose anyone. It's all hands on deck."</p>
<p>I nodded. "Who is first aid?" </p>
<p>"I am." </p>
<p>First aid was an Apollo camper that would tend to wounded that had to be immediately dealt with on the battlefield. It was arguably the most dangerous medical task we <br/>performed. </p>
<p>"When-" </p>
<p>I was cut off when the ground shook. In the distance, I heard the Ares campers lock shields. The battle was beginning. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Tons of monsters poured out of the entrance by Zeus' fist, running through the woods to get to the battlefield. My cabin mates and I fired celestial bronze tipped arrows at them <br/>as fast as we could, taking down at least 30 in the first wave. When the second came, they were armored. Some of our arrows found gaps, but it was much more difficult. </p>
<p>In the distance, I heard a shout. "SEVEN!" </p>
<p>"That's our cue," Michael said. We swung down on ropes and ran for Camp Half-Blood, aside from Lee, who was tearing through the forest to find our wounded. </p>
<p>The Hephestus cabin, now knowing that we were out of the trees began firing catapults with boulders in them. When each hit, I hoped that Lee was okay.</p>
<p>We threw open the cabin doors, which Kayla propped open to make things faster. All of us knew what to do, running around to prepare for the specific monsters we saw. </p>
<p>The first person to be carried in by an Aphrodite camper was an older looking girl.  There was a spearhead lodged in her shoulder, bleeding profusely. Austin took her to a cot. </p>
<p>There was a pause, then campers were coming in one by one, incredibly fast. I was between two cots, tending to two different boys at the same time. </p>
<p>One had lost a lot of blood. Meghan was by the minifridge, so I called, "AB positive!" </p>
<p>She threw me a blood bag that I caught and hooked up to my patient immediately. The other was taking pained breaths while biting down hard to keep from crying out. I <br/>disinfected the wound before turning back to the other and getting my scalpel. Carefully, I cut out an arrow tip and threw it in one of the trash cans under the cots.  </p>
<p>It felt like forever. We were all running around, helping as many people as possible. Some went back to fight against our advice, but we had too many patients to fight them <br/>about it. </p>
<p>There were rumbles outside. Will looked up. "Nico is splitting the ground." </p>
<p>Things must be getting really bad. There were hellhound howls, screams, roars, and I heard a fire crackling. The forest was burning. There was a crash nearby. And when I say <br/>nearby, I mean at cabin six. I peeked out the door between stitches. Some bat-winged monster had smashed the Athena HQ. The cabin itself remained intact, though. Percy and <br/>Annabeth were fighting it, pushing it back from our cabin. If it crushed our cabin, about 25 people would die. </p>
<p>I tried to focus on the stitches I was giving, but when we heard screams for help, it was hard. </p>
<p>"Keep working!" Michael shouted. "We can't stop!" </p>
<p>Suddenly, Kayla screamed. A Dionysus camper was carrying in Lee Fletcher. The camper laid our brother down and Michael went to him, frantically checking for a pulse. </p>
<p>"He was hit with a giant's club," the camper told us.</p>
<p>Michael let out a sob. "No pulse." </p>
<p>The way our brother looked, there was no hope of resuscitation. Michael held it together, though tears were leaking from his eyes. "Keep working!" </p>
<p>Michael carried Lee to his bed and laid him down so that he wouldn't occupy a cot. </p>
<p>I looked over at my brother, choking back my sobs. "I'll go do first aid." </p>
<p>"No, you can't! What if-" </p>
<p>"They're hurt. I have to." </p>
<p>With that, I ran from the cabin, grabbing one of the first aid kits that hung on the wall on my way out. It was a nightmare out there. Fire, blood, screams...</p>
<p>I rushed to the woods, running between burning trees. </p>
<p>Then I heard a pitiful, "Help..."</p>
<p>I spotted a camper whose leg was trapped beneath a boulder. She was covered in soot and blood ran from a gash on her forehead. </p>
<p>Setting the first aid kit down, I tried to shove the boulder, but it didn't move. I tried again, pushing desperately, but nothing happened. </p>
<p>Now, I'd always been opposed to praying to my father for help. But desperate times call for desperate measures. </p>
<p>Father, I prayed, Please give me the strength to move this. If I don't she'll die. Please.</p>
<p>I opened my eyes and coughed. The smoke was thick here and it stung my eyes. I pushed with all my might. A surge of energy shot through me and the boulder rolled away. <br/>The energy was gone just as quickly as it had come, but I didn't care. </p>
<p>Thank you</p>
<p>I knelt at her side and noticed how bad a gash on her arm was. There was a towel in the first aid kit, which I put on her gash and wrapped up with some gauze to apply <br/>pressure. Her legs were clearly broken, but I didn't think I could carry her. </p>
<p>Behind me, I heard a growl. When I turned, there was an angry-looking lion hybrid. Crap. </p>
<p>I pulled out my knife. When it pounced, I fought back. We rolled and scratched and tumbled, but it did no good. I was outmatched. </p>
<p>The lion swiped a paw at me and left lacerations on my cheek, but I held my ground. </p>
<p>An Aphrodite camper burst through the trees. I looked at her frantically. "Take her back to cabin seven!" </p>
<p>She scooped up the girl and ran as I kept the lion busy. Running wasn't an option at this point. </p>
<p>The lion tackled me to the ground and leered over me, growling. As it opened its huge maw, I shut my eyes. I didn't want that to be the last thing I ever saw. </p>
<p>Then, the lion stopped and slumped to the side. A spear was in its head, killing it. I sat up and saw Clarisse standing here. </p>
<p>She went to help me up, smirking. "Gotta be more careful, sunshine. Are you on first aid?" </p>
<p>"Yeah." </p>
<p>She frowned. "Be careful, okay?" </p>
<p>I nodded before running off to find more hurt people</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The carnage was terrible. We couldn't save many of the campers that had come into cabin seven, and I had found too many dead in the woods. </p>
<p>The next day was spent treating the injured, which was pretty much everyone. I'd never sewn up so many stitches. </p>
<p>That night we held a funeral for dozens of our own. It broke my heart to watch Lee, wrapped in a golden funeral shroud, go up in flames. When we lay down for bed that night, <br/>no one spoke. The light that normally glinted in the eyes of my brothers and sisters was gone. </p>
<p>Michael was made the new cabin leader since he was the oldest and he took charge so well when we were working. </p>
<p>For days after, we'd help patients quietly and didn't say much. It was wrong how his bunk was empty. </p>
<p>There were no sing-alongs for a week until we decided to have the fire again. We had to pick everyone's spirits up, and I actually had a lot of fun. </p>
<p>Summer proceeded like normal. We went back to training, playing, learning, and all of our regular activities. On the 4th of July, Hephestus cabin put on a firework show better <br/>than I had ever seen in my neighborhood. This year, when we got our beads, they showed a maze on them. Meghan and I were delighted to have authentic Camp Half-Blood <br/>necklaces. </p>
<p>The end of the summer came too soon because it was also the end of the book. When we finished packing our stuff, we left camp and went to a nearby locker facility, renting <br/>one for the summer. Reluctantly, we took off our necklaces and put them in with our other things.</p>
<p>"Do we really have to go?" I asked though I knew the answer. </p>
<p>Meghan pointed. In the corner was a shimmery puddle. "Looks like it. This is the end of the book." </p>
<p>"I don't want to." </p>
<p>She patted my shoulder. "I know. But we can always come back." </p>
<p>My lips curled up into a small smile. "I'd like that." </p>
<p>Meghan went to the puddle and stepped in, sinking through. </p>
<p>I took one last look around me, breathing in the air and remembering how it smelled before I jumped into the portal, following Meghan back to reality.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>